New Life, New Journey
by AshK1980
Summary: AU *For full summary see inside* FemAsh! FAR if you wish to do so! Thanks for the support everyone! ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. Celadon Gym Gamble: Enter Erika

**_New Life, New Journey_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Adventure AU Follows the Anime closer than the game. This story Contains Ash to Ashley TG_**

**_Rating: T to be safe violence and romance later  
><em>**

**_Summary:_** Ash has just received his fourth badge from Sabrina. Anime Canon: from Episode 26: Pokemon Scent-Sation forward. What if Ash ended up not just disguised as a girl but is actually turned into one by Erika instead. How would the Anime differ? This is a retelling of the Adventures of Ash Ketchum who later became known a Ashley Ketchum. Would Ashley ever change back to his birth form? Or will he be a she forever. Ash got in quite a bit more trouble than he did in the Canon Episode. I will probably skip large chunks of the series and only cover the key events. I hope you enjoy my newest Ash to Ashley TG story.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.

_**Episode 01: Celadon Gym Gamble: Enter Erika.  
><strong>_

_**Ages:**_ Ash/Ashley, Misty-10, Brock-14, Team Rocket-17 Erika: 14_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Sunshine was shining on our heroes as they entered the City of Celadon. Ash had just received his Marsh Badge from Sabrina after making her life and defeating her Alakazam. Ash went to report his progress to Professor Oak and was displeased to find out that the other trainers from Pallet had already received five badges. He had to hurry because he was far behind.<p>

"Thanks Professor!" Ash said as he stroked his Pikachus ear Pikachu let out a content Pika and just fell asleep on Ash's shoulder.

"I think I will go explore that store over there." Misty said. "I will try to be there for your Gym Badge Battle Ash."

"I hope to see you there." Ash said. "Brock are you coming with me?"

"I will catch up to you later. I have some breeder things to take care of. I will definitely be at your battle to cheer you on." Brock said.

"Okay see you later Brock." Ash said as he headed to the gym along the way after leaving Brock and Misty behind, Ash found a shop that was selling something that in his opinion stank horribly. He wondered if he could get directions to the gym from there.

Ash entered the store and gagged at the smell.

"What is that horrible smell?" Ash said as he coughed and held his nose.

"What do you mean what is that horrible smell?" A girl in a kimono behind the counter said. "That's our special formula perfume."

"Why would anyone put on that nasty smelling stuff anyway?" Ash said. "Who would wear such a foul smelling thing?"

"It's called perfume and girls all over the world purchase it." The girl said. "If you don't like it, get out!"

"I just wanted to know where the Gym was." Ash said as he headed toward the door.

"You will just have to find the gym yourself!" The girl said. "We will so not tolerate loudmouth Pre-teen boys that make fun of our perfume. Now get out, or we will force you to get out!"

"How will you make me?" Ash asked. "I am not going anywhere!"

"Fine be that way!" The girl said. "Get out and stay out!"

With that a bunch of girls surround Ash and threw him out on the street along with his bag. Pikachu was thrown out as well.

"Well Pikachu, shall we head to the Pokemon Center to get rooms for the night and then head to the gym?" Ash asked.

"Pika, Pikachu Pikapi!(Of course we should. Let's go Ash!)" Pikachu said with a nod.

"Welcome to the Celadon City Pokemon Center. Can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I was wondering if we could get three single rooms." Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash, but we only have three rooms left and they are suites." Nurse Joy said as she pulled three keycards out from underneath her desk. "Is that okay.

"Sure is Nurse Joy, thank you." Ash said as he took only one keycard.

"Why are you only taking one?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Because, I need you to save the other two keycards for my friends that I am traveling with." Ash said. "They are out exploring the town."

"I see, so why didn't you take the other two Keycards again? Nurse Joy asked. "Oh, I get it you want these other two Key Cards to be picked up by your two friends."

Ash nodded and then spoke again.

"Nurse Joy could you hold on to these two key cards for a couple of friends of mine? Their names are Misty and Brock." Ash asked then said.

"Sure thing Ash." Nurse Joy said. "Have a good day."

"Could I ask you something?" Ash asked.

"What is it Ash?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Where is the Pokemon Gym?" Ash asked.

Ash was then given directions to the gym and thanked Nurse Joy. First Ash and Pikachu were headed up to their suite.

Once they got there, Ash put the key card in the door reader and the door opened up had a King size bed, with a 42 inch flat screen HD TV, a mini-bar, and a microwave. There was even a mini- kitchenette with a fridge. The only rooms the center had left were three suites so that's what they got.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ash and Pikachu arrived at the Gym...<span>_**

"Well Pikachu, it's time for our fifth Gym battle." Ash said as he entered the gym.

He was immediately stopped by several girls.

"Hey! You're that boy from earlier that bad mouthed our perfume! Get out!" The same girl from earlier said.

"I want to see the gym leader!" Ash said.

"I am the Gym Leader!" the girl said as she revealed herself without the make up and the kimono. "My name is Erika."

"Why won't you let me in?" Ash asked angrily. "I thought all gym leaders were supposed to accept all battles."

"We have the option to make our own rules." Erika said. "I will not allow anyone like you to come in. Find your gym battle someplace else!"

With that Erika threw Ash out. Team Rocket were there and saw the disgraced boy ejected from the gym.

"We can get you into that gym." Jessie said.

"Why would I trust you crooks?" Ash asked.

"You have no choice." James said.

"It's da only way you are going to get into dat gym." Meowth said.

"Come on, I will teach you to do make up." Jessie said.

"I guess if I have no choice I will have to trust you." Ash said.

Ash and Team Rocket went to the clothing store to get Ash ready.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>At the local Macy's...<span>_**

Jessie took some measurements of Ash so she could make the perfect purchase.**_  
><em>**

Jessie went to look for the perfect outfit for Ash-ley. She came up with an outfit similar to what Ash was wearing only made for the female gender. She also purchased a bra and panties. The outfit contained a skirt that was about knee-length it was also Denim which was the same material that his jeans were made of. She also got Ash a pair of sandals that were the same color as his tennis shoes.

In another part of the store James had to get Ash a Corset. to give Ash's body a feminine shape.

Meowth also had to get a waist nipper that would hide Ash's equipment. They also purchased a Raven-Colored Wig as with a Pink ribbon that was about mid-back length.

Once all the items were purchased they returned to where Ash was waiting. On the way they also purchased quite a bit of make up including some mascara, and some eyeliner. They also had to purchase lipstick as well as blush.

Team Rocket returns with everything they purchased.

"Okay twerp you need to put all of this stuff on." Jessie said as she had rubbed a lot of nair on Ash's legs. It was burning and Ash had to get the stinging stuff off. He sent out Squirtle who used water gun and the little bit of hair that Ash had on his legs was gone. It was also dissolved by the water. Jessie felt Ash's face and decided it was smooth enough that he didn't need to shave the fine hair he already had.

"Why did you get all this stuff?" Ash said as he grabbed the bra."I am not going to wear this."

Team Rocket immediately pushed Ash forcefully into the changing room and followed and stripped him themselves. They also put all the essential stuff on that Ash had to wear underneath his clothing. They stuffed Ash's male clothes deep down into his bag.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>In the Celadon Gym...<span>_**

Erika had a feeling Ash would come back for a battle.

"So how is the concoction coming girls?" Erika asked.

"It is coming along just perfectly." One of the girls said. "That brat won't know what hit him, or should we say her?"

"That is a good point." Erika said. "I will apologize to him and offer him some Tea to drink. Then I will let it do it's job. The nanites should do a quick transformation of Ash into Ashley.

The girls and Erika had a mischievous grin on their faces.

"That will teach him to make cracks at our perfume." Another girl said.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Back with Ash and Team Rocket...<span>_**

"I think we need to do a bit more to help you look the part." Jessie said as she took out a couple of pairs of socks for Ash to stuff in his bra. "Don't forget to tuck your manhood underneath."

"I know I know!" Ash said. "You better not try and take Pokemon while we have this truce."

"Don't worry, Meowth's honor." Meowth said.

"Okay, you have a deal." Ash said as he stuffed his bra with the two pairs of socks and tucked his manhood underneath. "I sure hope Brock and Misty don't see me like this."

"You have no choice if you want your gym battle." Jessie said. "Now be a good girl and put the rest of this stuff on."

"Okay fine!" Ash huffed as he did what he was told.

After putting his new girly outfit on, he reached for the wig and put it on his head.

From outside the fitting room Team Rocket called the feminized Ash.

"Come on out Ashley honey and let's see what you look like." Jessie said. "It's the only way you will get into the gym remember."

"I know I know." Ash said in his regular voice.

"You need to change the timbre of your voice as much as you can to fit the part." James said.

Ash coughed to clear his throat and spoke.

"I am coming out." Ash said. "I just hope I look alright considering all I had to go through."

"I'm sure you will look great darling." Jessie said. "I will help you with your make up when you come out."

Soon Ash came out, just by looking at him you couldn't tell that he was really a male.

"Now to make you look even more beautiful." Jessie said as she applied make up to her own face showing Ash how to apply it. "Now it's your turn."

"Okay here I go." Ash said in his best impression of a feminine voice. Surprisingly it was perfect.

"Are you sure you weren't supposed to be a girl?" Jessie asked with a giggle.

"I am absolutely sure I wasn't meant to be a girl." Ash said in his higher voice as he went to apply the make up. He did surprisingly well for just learning how to apply it recently.

"We need to think of a name for you." James said.

"What do you think about Ashina?" Meowth asked.

"I think not." Ash said. "I think it should be Ashley."

"Well that sounds perfect." Jessie said. "Now I need to teach you to walk like a girl."

"What is wrong with the way I walk?" Ashley asked.

"You walk all wrong." Jessie said. "Now watch me and do what I do."

Ashley does so and manages to pick it up quickly.

"Wow, you learn fast." Jessie said.

"I know it's weird." Ashley said. "Now can we get to the gym?"

"Okay okay." Jessie said.

With that they were off to the gym.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Celadon City Gym...<span>_**

Ashley arrived at the gym and noticed that Team Rocket was gone.

"I should've known they would chicken out." Ashley said as she entered the gym careful to keep the timbre of his voice high.

"My name is Ashley and I have come to challenge the gym leader." Ashley said.

"I accept your challenge, but, I know you aren't really a girl." Erika said as she removed Ashley's wig revealing Ash. Even without his wig, he still looked like a girl.

"Will you still challenge me?" Ash asked.

"I will tomorrow after I heal my Pokemon on one condition." Erika said.

"What is that?" Ash asked.

"You must sleep in everything you have on tonight and come back tomorrow looking the same." Erika said as she handed Ash's wig back to him. "I apologize. It was completely uncalled for. Why don't we have a pre-battle Tea Party tomorrow?" Erika said then asked.

"Okay I will do so." Ash said as he put his raven-colored wig back on and returned to the Pokemon Center. Luckily him and Pikachu didn't run into Misty and Brock.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Celadon Pokemon Center...<span>_**

When they got to the Pokemon Center, Ashley and Pikachu went up to their suite luckily Nurse Joy didn't even notice the new girl that was in the center. Ashley took her make up off and returned to Ash for a moment when he took everything off and called for room service. They got a Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad for Ash and some Pokemon food for Pikachu. After dinner, Ash put the stuff back on returning to Ashley as she put on a nightgown she had purchased after her transformation. She was still technically male, but she definitely looked like a female. The rest of the night went by uneventfully as Ashley and Pikachu fell into a wonderful sleep. The next morning would be Ashley's next gym battle.

What is in store for Ash/Ashley and Pikachu? Stay Tuned as New Life, New Journey continues.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** It's time for Ash/Ashley's next Gym Battle. Also why was Erika so adamant about Ash having tea with her as Ashley? Also will Ash/Ashley get his/her fifth badge? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Life, New Journey: Episode 02: Celadon Gym Gamble: Ash to Ashley_** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.


	2. Celadon Gym Gamble: Ash to Ashley

**_New Life, New Journey_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Adventure AU Follows the Anime closer than the game. This story Contains Ash to Ashley TG_**

**_Rating: T to be safe violence and romance later  
><em>**

_**Disclaimer: **_I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.

_**Episode 02: Celadon Gym Gamble: Ash to Ashley.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ This chapter will cover the following episodes: _** Ep 026: Pokemon Scent-Sation, Ep 027: Hypno's Naptime,****and Ep 028: Pokemon Fashion Flash.  
><strong>_

_**Ages:**_ Ash/Ashley: 10 Misty: 10 Brock: 15 Team Rocket 15**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Celadon City Gym...<span>_**

Ashley arrived at the gym and noticed that Team Rocket was gone.

"I should've known they would chicken out." Ashley said as she entered the gym careful to keep the timbre of his voice high.

"My name is Ashley and I have come to challenge the gym leader." Ashley said.

"I accept your challenge, but, I know you aren't really a girl." Erika said as she removed Ashley's wig revealing Ash. Even without his wig, he still looked like a girl.

"Will you still challenge me?" Ash asked.

"I will tomorrow after I heal my Pokemon on one condition." Erika said.

"What is that?" Ash asked.

"You must sleep in everything you have on tonight and come back tomorrow looking the same." Erika said as she handed Ash's wig back to him. "I apologize. It was completely uncalled for. Why don't we have a pre-battle Tea Party tomorrow?" Erika said then asked.

"Okay I will do so." Ash said as he put his raven-colored wig back on and returned to the Pokemon Center. Luckily he and Pikachu didn't run into Misty and Brock.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Celadon Pokemon Center...<span>_**

When they got to the Pokemon Center, Ashley and Pikachu went up to their suite luckily Nurse Joy didn't even notice the new girl that was in the center. Ashley took her make up off and returned to Ash for a moment when he took everything off and called for room service. They got a Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad for Ash and some Pokemon food for Pikachu. After dinner, Ash put the stuff back on returning to Ashley as she put on a nightgown she had purchased after her transformation. She was still technically male, but she definitely looked like a female. The rest of the night went by uneventfully as Ashley and Pikachu fell into a wonderful sleep. The next morning would be Ashley's next gym battle.

Ash's sleep started peaceful, but then turned horrible as is showed what looked to be a female version of him displaying her five badges. What did this mean for Ash, was it a premonition or something. He didn't know, all he knew was that he woke up from a nightmare and was covered in sweat. He had no choice, he had to take the Corset off. He couldn't stand that cutting off his breathing. He also found that the Corset and waist-nipper he had been wearing had transformed his stomach a bit. Since he couldn't eat much with them on, he ended up dropping about three pounds over night. He finally had enough and took the waist-nipper off as well. He however kept the stuffed bra and pair of panties on as well as the wig and make up. He then went back to sleep and continued to toss and turn. What did the nightmares mean?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Next Morning...<span>_**

Ash woke up with a start as he took a shower and got all the make up from the previous night off. Not all girls wore make up. He didn't have to shave anything because he had also used nair on his face to get it that smooth feminine look, well at least Team Rocket did anyway. He still couldn't believe that they had chickened out.

After he took a shower, he grabbed a pair of clean panties as well as a clean Bra and stuffed it once again. He had to tuck his equipment in once again and then put the waist-nipper and the corset back on before he put on the clean Bra and stuffed it. He can't believe he let Team Rocket talk him into doing what he did.

He did what he had to do to get access to the gym. He then reapplied the make up perfectly and put his wig on perfectly. He wasn't too fond of the bow but it had to be used.

"Pikachu buddy wake up." Ash said in his perfect feminine voice. "We have to get to the Gym."

Ash strapped the Pokebelt on and waited for Pikachu to emerge and jump up onto his shoulder.

"Well Pika-Pal let's go." Ashley said. "We better check on Brock and Misty."

Ashley knocked on Brock and Misty's doors and assumed that they were either still sleeping or went out on their own. Which was a good thing because she really didn't want Brock and Misty to see him/her like this. Little did she know that in about a weeks time, she would have no choice.

Ashley went to the doors of the gym and was immediately admitted. The Gym Trainers pointed Ash-ley in the direction of Erika's private quarters. Ash-ley was a bit suspicious, but brushed it off as nervousness.

Ashley sat on a Sofa outside of Erika's private quarters. One of the Gym trainers emerged from the quarters and smiled at Ashley and her made up face. She really did look like a real girl. They knew she wasn't though, but that would change in a matter of time.

"Mistress Erika will see you now Miss Ashley." The Gym Trainer said happily.

"Thank you." Ashley said in her feminine voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>In Erika's Quarters...<span>_**

"Welcome Ashley." Erika said. "Take a seat."

"Um thanks I guess." Ashley said as she walked femininely over to the table.

"You certainly look like a girl now Ash." Erika said. "Here have some tea."

"Thanks." Ashley said as she took a sip. She noticed there was a wonderful wild berry taste to it. "This tea is delicious Erika."

Ashley wanted to gulp it down but something was telling her not to do that. She had to savor the taste for some odd reason.

"I must apologize Ash." Erika said. "I was way out of line kicking you out of the store and banning you from the gym causing you to have to do this."

"I've heard how you pride yourself on your perfume production." Ashley said. "I just never saw the purpose of girls always spraying on perfume. Especially if they smell good the way they are. I just never did like the smell of perfume, even on my mother."

Ashley listened to his voice and what she said. She never used to call her mom mother. She also seemed to be talking more properly now. Her grammar had improved just from the sipping of the tea.

Erika smiled to herself. The changes were already starting.

"You can go back to your normal voice now Ash." Erika said. "You have also been punished enough, so you can take your wig off as well as the other stuff. You seem to have learned your lesson."

"Really Erika thanks." Ashley said as she returned to his/her normal male voice. "I just need you to do me a favor, keep your correct grammar going."

"I will do that Erika." Ash said. "Can I take this make up off as well?"

"I don't see why not." Erika said as she noticed that Ash's Tea Cup was empty. She then picked up a different kettle than the one she used to serve herself. "Here have some more of my special formula tea."

"Why aren't you drinking the same tea I am?" Ash asked a bit suspiciously as he removed his wig as well as used make up remover to take his make up off.

"I um, am allergic to artificial Wild Berry flavoring." Erika lied, but Ash couldn't tell because he was too dense. "That is the reason I am drinking different tea than you.

Ash nodded and sipped his tea again.

He then got up to go to the restroom and changed out of his girly clothes as well as the bra that was stuffed and the corset as well as the waist nipper he also took the clip on earrings out. He was about to remove the panties and put on boxers, but something was telling him to keep his panties on. Is it his imagination or does his equipment seem to be shrinking? He just pushed it off as his imagination changed into his regular clothes and returned to Erika.

"Miss Erika ," Ash started with a courteous bow. "Would you please accept my challenge to you for a battle for the Rainbow Badge?"

"I would be honored to accept your challenge for a Rainbow Badge Ash." Erika said. "Meet me in the arena."

"Sure thing Miss Erika." Ash said politely as he finished the last drop of his tea.

Erika then left for the arena and Ash closely followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>In the Arena...<span>_**

Ash had entered and gone to his side to wait for Erika. Hey where were Misty and Brock? Ash wondered. They were supposed to be here. Ash just shrugged.

Erika then noticed that Ash was looking around for someone. She then remembered that he had two friends that had gone into the perfume shop earlier the previous day before Ash had come in badmouthing her perfume causing him to get kicked out and temporarily banned from the gym which caused him to dress up as a girl and return.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Erika asked. "Or do you want to get this battle started?"

"I was hoping that Brock and Misty would be here to cheer me on." Ash said. "I guess they got sidetracked. Miss Erika, we do not have to wait for them. I will just show them my badge later if I do indeed win it from you."

Ash then bowed in respect to Erika as his hair started to lengthen slightly. Luckily Ash didn't notice it and stood ready to battle.

"Very well then Ash." Erika said. "Let us get this battle underway."

"I choose you Gloom!" Erika said.

"In that case, I choose you Charmander!" Ash said.

"Gloom use Stun Spore!" Erika says.

"Okay now dodge it Charmander and use Flamethrower!" Ash said.

Charmander does so and executes the Flamethrower. Gloom manages to dodge it and use Stun Spore on Charmander. Charmander dodges it with ease.

"Charmander use Ember!" Ash said.

Charmander did so burning Gloom.

"Oh no Gloom!" Erika said. "Use Sleep Powder."

"Dodge and counter with Flamethrower!" Ash said.

Charmander did so eliminating Gloom.

"Oh no Gloom!" Erika said. "Nice job, you deserve a good rest. Return."

"That was a great battle Charmander!" Ash said. "I had a wonderful time Miss Erika."

"The battle is just starting Ash." Erika said. "Come on out Weepinbell!"

"Take a nice rest Charmander!" Ash said. "Come on out Pidgeotto!"

"Weepinbell use stun spore!" Erika said.

"Dodge it Pidgeotto and use Gust Attack to blow it back." Ash said. "Then follow it up with Wing Attack."

Pidgeotto dodged the cloud of Stun Spore and blew it back with gust paralyzing Weepinbell. He then used Wing Attack causing Weepinbell to faint.

"Good job Weepinbell. You deserve a rest to return." Erika said.

"That was a good battle Miss Erika." Ash said as he bowed again. His hair then lengthened a little bit more. Ash still didn't notice the changes occurring to him.

"It sure was." Erika said. "Now for my final Pokemon. Come on out Tangela!"

"You deserve a rest Pidgeotto, return." Ash said. "Come on out Primeape!"

Primeape came out ready to battle.

"Tangela use Stun Spore." Erika said.

"Dodge it Primeape and use Seismic Toss." Ash said.

Primeape dodged and moved in close to Tangela and grabbed a hold of it. He swung Tangela around and threw it against the wall Tangela tried to get up. It stood up for a split second and then fell to the floor fainted.

"Tangela is unable to battle." The referee that was also one of Erika's hand-maidens. "The winner is Primeape. Erika's Pokemon have been eliminated that means the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

"Yes! We won everyone!" Ash said as he hugged Primeape as his fingernails lengthened and his hair lengthened down past his neck to just above his shoulders. Ash still didn't notice any of the changes.

"Congratulations Ash." Erika said as she recalled Tangela and presented Ash with the Rainbow Badge.

"Come on out everyone!" Ash said as he released Charmander and Pidgeotto to celebrate. "We just won... the Rainbow Badge!"

When Ash celebrated he winked and posed as the rest of his body began tingling. He then had the urge to pierce both of his ears.

"Why do I suddenly have the urge to pierce my ears?" Ash asked a bit confused.

"I have no idea Ash, but do come to visit again." Erika said. "I am so sorry that your friends didn't show up."

"That is okay Miss Erika." Ash said. "They probably got too busy with other things. I guess I will see you later."

Ash then returned his three Pokemon, Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder they exited the gym. He headed toward the Celadon Dept store for some odd reason intent on getting his ears pierced as well as some new clothes.

"Hey Pikachu do I look different to you?" Ash asked. "I feel sort of weird."

Pikachu shrugs. He can't really tell at this moment. Ash's chest then felt itchy so he scratched it.

"What is with my itchy chest?" Ash asked for the first time noticing his longer fingernails. He also noticed that his hands and fingers were a bit skinnier than they were before his battle.

Ash just shrugged and headed toward the department store thinking it was just his imagination.

An hour and a half has passed since Ash received the badge. He had no idea an hour and a half passed by as he was busy looking at all the dresses and skirts in the girls department. He still looked male for the most part so he was stopped by a cashier while he was looking at the skirts and dresses.

"Excuse me sir, but this is the girls department." A cashier said.

"I know that, this is for one of my friends." Ash said. "She wants some ideas for some clothes. I've traveled with her for a while so I am familiar with the type of clothes she likes to wear."

"Oh okay sir." the same cashier says as she goes back to her work.

Ash continued to look and then went over to the ear piercing counter. His hair was now just past shoulder length now. His eyelashes have also changed shape and lengthened to feminine proportions along with his fingernails. His arms were now sleek and slender with a sexy shape to them. His torso has slanted back a bit as his rear-end was raised up a bit. He looked like a girl in the face at least as well as the length of his hair.

"How can I help you miss?" The girl at the counter asked.

Ash was about to complain but then looked down at himself and raised the timbre of his voice. He also felt his hair touch just below the shoulders.

"Um excuse me, could I have a mirror please?" Ash asked in his feminine voice as politely as he could.

"Sure thing young lady." The girl said as she handed Ash a mirror.

Ash took the mirror and looked at his face. It was definitely feminine now.

"I would like to get my ears pierced miss." Ash said in his feminine tone of voice. "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure is miss." The girl behind the counter said as she opened her counter and pointed Ash to a chair. "I am guessing you have permission to make your own decisions since you are out on a journey."

"I sure can miss." Ashley said he was still physically male, but felt more comfortable with being called Ashley instead of Ash for some odd reason. He then moved a stray lock of hair out of his face and moved his/her hair behind his/her ears to let the girl get easier access to his/her ears. "I really need a haircut."

"Why miss?" The girl asked. "It looks beautiful long."

"I have to agree with you there, but it just doesn't seem to feel right being so long that's all. " Ashley said.

"I think it looks good on you long." The girl said.

Ash then had a strange urge in his brain to keep it long, but he/she had to cut it to still look like her previous look. Ashley then sat down in the chair that was offered and started to idly chit chat with the girl.

"Now miss, you have to keep these studs in for at least six weeks." The girl said. "If you take them out before that time, the holes will close right up. You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?"

Ash was about to say that he would like them to close up, but a message in his brain was telling him that he wanted to have pierced ears.

"Come to think of it, no I wouldn't want the holes to close up." Ashley said. "But, I would like something to cover them up so no one knows they are pierced. By the way, know any place where I could get a hair cut?"

The girl pointed him down the hall to a staircase going up. Luckily an appointment wasn't needed.

Ashley then went in the direction she was pointed and thanked the girl. Pikachu was on her shoulder all the time. Ash's new appearance didn't really seem to bother the electric rodent.

When Ash and Pikachu got to the salon, her hair was chopped off and styled similarly to what it was. Luckily his roots stayed the same color. She did some shopping and then returned to the Pokemon center now disguised as her former self. Her voice hadn't changed at all yet and he still looked pretty much like a boy. That would most likely change in the coming week, but he knew that he didn't want his friends to ask what was happening to him because even he doesn't have any idea what is happening. He returned to the Pokemon Center and waited for his two friends. When they emerged from a shopping trip, he greeted them.

"Hey guys ready to go onto the next town?" Ash asked.

"We need to head to Fuchsia City now." Brock said.

"So how did the battle with the Gym Leader go?" Misty asked. "Sorry we couldn't be there. We got a bit busy."

"That is quite okay Misty." Ash said politely "As for your question, see for yourself."

Ash then opened his jacket revealing his five badges and closed it.

"Ash, why are you so polite all of a sudden?" Misty asked suspiciously. "Did something happen to you in that gym?"

"Nothing besides me winning the Rainbow Badge." Ash said. "I just felt it was time for me to mature a bit and speak with proper grammar."

"Okay, if you say so Ash." Misty said.

With that our three heroes were off on their path to Fuchsia City when an explosion was heard. It appeared to be coming from the gym.

"We have to get to the Gym!" Ash said. "Erika might be in trouble."

With that Ash and Company headed to the gym to see it was on fire.

"Come on out Squirtle!" Ash said. "Use Water gun!"

"Staryu, Starmie you too!" Misty said. "Use water pulse."

"Pidgeotto use Sand Attack!" Ash said.

"You too Geodude! You use Sand Attack as well!" Brock said. "Onix you use Rock throw and dig to try and put out the flames."

All the pokemon obeyed and soon the fire was out. They found out that Team Rocket was behind it. Ash just glared at Team Rocket with hatred knowing that they broke the truce that they had reached.

"Pikachu!" Ash said. "Send Team Rocket off with a Thunderbolt!"

Before Team Rocket was blasted off they had managed to grab a vile of what they thought was perfume. They kept it safe and were sent...

"Blasting off again." Team Rocket said as a star twinkled in the distance.

"I am so sorry Erika about your gym." Ash said with a bow. "It's my fault. They got away with your perfume and your gym is a disaster."

"Oh no worries Ash, the gym will be rebuilt." Erika said. "Also the only part of the perfume that Team Rocket got was essence of Gloom."

Erika giggled at this and the others laughed like crazy.

"We will be seeing you around Erika." Ash said as he bowed. "We may come to visit again sometime after our journey through Kanto."

"I will be looking forward to seeing you again." Erika said as she bowed.

"Bye Erika, it was nice to meet you." Misty said.

"Dearest Erika, it pains me to have to leave you." Brock said in Ga-ga over girls mode. "I shall stay here and help you rebuild the gym. It's easy to see that you need my help."

"Okay Romeo, come on back off." Misty said. "Erika and her gym trainers have more important things to do than worry about your hormones."

"Ow ow ow!" Brock said. "Cut it out Misty, I can walk myself."

Brock continued to unsuccessfully try and knock Misty back to get her to stop pulling him by his ear.

"Mistress Erika, did that Ash kid cut his hair off ?" A Gym trainer asked.

"I believe he did;" Erika said a bit angrily, "don't worry though, it will grow again and his locks will lengthen to mid-back length. The changes will start to be more apparent now. I can already see his chest puffing out into a pair of breasts. He has no idea that it's happening."

The Gym trainer nodded and went back to cleaning up the mess that Team Rocket left.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>With Team Rocket...<span>_**

"The secret perfume formula is ours!" Jessie cackled. "I am going to sample it."

Jessie opened the bottle and was overwhelmed by the shear stench of the perfume.

"This can't be right!" Jessie said holding her nose. "There has got to be a mistake. The secret ingredient in that perfume is Essence of Gloom?"

With that Team Rocket was knocked out by the stench.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Back on the road toward the Indigo League...<span>_**

Ash and company continue on their way and Misty notices something off about Ash's hair length yet again as it had returned to shoulder length.

"Ash, I didn't know you decided to let your hair grow out." Misty says.

"What, I did not decid to let my hair grow out!" Ash says.

"You might want to take a look Ash." Misty says as she handed Ash her hand mirror.

Ash took the mirror and all of a sudden remembered he was going to let his hair grow out.

"I guess I am letting my hair grow out." Ash says with a shrug as he hands the mirror back to Misty and keeps on walking with his friends trailing behind. He then scratched his itchy chest again.

"Ash are you okay?" Brock asks. "You seem unusually disturbed today."

"I'm fine." Ash said. "I just have a bit on my mind that's all."

"Do you wish to elaborate on that Ash?" Misty asked.

"I would rather not Misty." Ash said. "It just isn't the time."

"Okay." Misty said worriedly. "You have been acting strange ever since we met you at the Pokemon Center after your match. Did something happen."

"I do not want to talk about it Misty!" Ash said angrily as he absently scratched his chest again. "So please leave me alone."

Ash then noticed it was getting dark.

"I think we better set up camp now." Ash said. "It is getting dark."

Ash then set up his tent and yawned and stretched.

"Good night guys." Ash said as he entered his tent and zipped it up.

Ash then got out of his clothes and noticed his chest looked a bit puffy. He touched both sides of his chest and found that it was a bit sensitive. For some reason, he remembered the training bra he had gotten earlier that day. His back was starting to hurt a bit. He took out the blue training bra and to his surprise he was able to put it on with no problem. He then took notice of his hair once again brushing against the area at his shoulders. He then checked his lower area and found everything was still there. He thought about cutting his hair himself, but decided against it. Ash then put a blue night gown on. and laid down in his sleeping bag.

"What is happening to me?" Ash asked to himself confused. "Why has my chest gotten puffy, why do I have the urge to uncover my earrings to show them to the world?"

Ash then took the fake skin off of his newly pierced ears and took the earrings out to clean them thoroughly as well as sanitizing. After that was done, he put them back into his ears and covered them up with the fake skin once again. He then remembered that he had purchased a hand mirror earlier in the day so decided to take it out and take a look at himself. He then noticed that indeed his face had changed even more as he proceeded to pluck his eye brows as well as removing the lashes that were added by the mascara he had put on earlier. "Do'h! Why am I plucking my eyebrows and doing it perfectly?" Ash asked to himself. It did indeed feel completely natural.

He then laid back down in his sleeping bag and fell into a peaceful sleep.

As Ash was sleeping, his hair grew down passed his shoulders. His shoulders also crunched in becoming less broad and more compact. His shoulders also became more sleek and feminine like as Ash's night gown seemed to fit him on the shoulders a bit better.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Day Two ...<span>_**

Ash got up and stretched and once again noticed his hair touching just passed his shoulders as his chest seemed even more sensitive than it was the previous night. He then looked down his nightgown and noticed that his Aureoles had gotten a bit bigger in diameter as his chest seemed to be forming two orbs that weren't very noticeable, but could be seen from a short distance away. His chest also itched like crazy as he rubbed on ointment. Little did he know that it was a special kind of ointment that made a girls bust develop a bit faster. Ash's bust was still small enough to stick with a training bra. His hips seemed to fold in a bit and flare out a bit. He thought he was dreaming so he put on his regular clothes and went to train his Pokemon.

"Pikachu are you ready to train to get stronger for our next gym battle?" Ash asked as he scratched his chest again and put more of the ointment he had used earlier. This caused his chest to puff out a bit more. It still wasn't very noticeable though unless you got right up next to Ash.

Pikachu nodded and hopped on Ash's shoulder as Ash clipped on his Pokebelt and went to find an empty place to train. He also left a note for Misty and Brock to go on without him because he wanted to train by himself for three to six days. After leaving the note on the flap to Brock's tent as well as the exact same note on Misty's tent flap, Ash packed up his own tent and left.

Brock got up and didn't hear Ash's snoring which was quite unusual. He then left to look around. Misty got up shortly after and saw the note on Brock's tent.

"Um Brock, come here for a minute will you." Misty said. "Ash is gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Brock asked. "Ash was just here last night."

"He left a note." Misty said.

"What does it say?" Brock asked.

_Dear Misty and Brock,_

_Thanks for everything you have done for me so far. Something strange has been happening to me since I left Erika's Gym after I got the Rainbow Badge. I have been feeling quite strange too. I have done strange things like cutting my hair then wanting it to grow back. I was really upset when you didn't show up at my battle at first, but then figured you probably busy with other things so I let it go. I even went as far to coat my face and body in Nair and had Squirtle spray me off which caused my hair to disappear from my body. I also have strange urges to do strange things that a boy should not do like pierce my ears and put on make up. I need to have some time to myself for a while at least for the next 3 to 6 days. Chances are, with all these changes affecting me, you won't recognize me when I come back. Therefore I am continuing my journey by myself. It may result in me having to re-earn my first five badges again. Good luck with all you do Misty and Brock. I hope to see you again sometime down the road whether it be as traveling partners or as Gym Leaders to re-earn my first two badges and eventually have to re-earn my third, forth, and fifth badges. It will be a while before I challenge Koga. I am going to catch new Pokemon and possibly train my current ones and even evolve some of them. Thanks once again for everything you have done for me up to this point, I really appreciate it._

_Sincerely your friend always,_

_Ashton C. Ketchum_

_P.S. Please do not follow me! I am begging you. I so have to get through this myself._

_P.P.S. Brock leave Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny alone. Also keep the flirting to a minimum. Oh and Misty, if Brock gets out of line with his gaganess over girls and pulling him away by the ear doesn't work, whack him with your mallet. I may or may not see you later. I will recognize you two, but you two probably won't recognize me._

_P.P.P.S. Misty don't worry I will pay you back for your broken bike when I get the money. That is a promise. I hope all three of us continue to be best friends no matter how far apart we roam from each other. See you both later.  
><em>

"Well I guess we travel together." Brock said.

"No Brock, now that Ash isn't here, I don't want to be here. I will see you later. When you think of going gaga over girls think of me pulling you away by the ear or hitting you with my mallet." Misty said as she packed up her stuff and went her own way to be the best Water Pokemon master ever.

Brock waved and decided it was best to go his own way as well. Brock then packed up his stuff and went his own way as well.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Where Ash was training...<span>_**

"Primeape use Seismic Toss on Pidgeotto, Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Squirtle, Charmander use Ember on Bulbasaur. Pidgeotto use Gust on Pikachu. Everyone do your best to train. Even when it looks like you are going to faint, do not give in unless you absolutely have to. I will be proud of all of you no matter what you do. Everyone try to dodge the attacks with the fastest dodging techniques you can." Ash said as he once again pulled out a compact and applied make up to his face. He was just applying a little bit, not enough for anyone to notice though.

Luckily none of the Pokemon were hurt because they were really good at dodging attacks. Ash also trained with all his Pokemon, running with them, swimming with them spinning with them, dodging attacks with them. He was also taking hits from them as well trying to strengthen himself.

As he continued to bond with his Pokemon even more, his appearance changed even more as his legs became more sleek and sexy. His hair then lengthened to upper back length.

"Well that's enough training for one day." Ash said. "Return everyone. We will go check out the next town."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>In the next town...<span>_**

In the next town, Ash noticed a bunch of trainers looking for something. He walked up to a town resident and spoke with a feminine timbre of voice taking in his current appearance. He would get answers about what was happening to him at a later time.

"Excuse me miss." Ash said. "What is happening?"

"Oh young lady you shouldn't be here. There are some strange waves circulating through the area. A Hypno seems to be causing children to act like Pokemon. My son has been affected by it. So you better be careful."

"I will ma'am." Ash said. "My name is Ashley by the way. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can help me look for all the children." The lady said. "Let's get to the Pokemon Center and I will tell you everything that has happened in the past few days."

"Yes ma'am." Ash said as she bowed courteously and followed and listened intently remembering that he/she didn't know what town this was. "Um miss, what is the name of this town?"

"It's Hop Hop Hop Town." The lady said.

"Hop Hop Hop Town?" Ash asked as he/she hopped on one foot.

The lady nodded and continued to tell Ash the story.

They then come to a building that is really tall.

"The strange waves seem to be coming from the top of that building." The lady said as she pointed to said really tall building. "This is the Pokemon Lover's Club."

"I see." Ash said. "I love Pokemon so I would like to check it out."

The lady nodded and led Ash to the penthouse where the members of the club explained that they use Hypnos waves to get to sleep at night. However young people were showing some strange characteristics, those of a Pokemon. Ash heard two familiar voices behind him enter the door. He hid behind a table and glanced. It was Misty and Brock. No doubt coming to investigate the cause of the disappearances. Ash had to get out of the room because he didn't want Misty and Bock to see him this way. So he snuck away and hid with Pikachu and told Pikachu to be quiet. Ash could still see what was going on so he kept an eye on things.

Misty then got in front of Hypno and was hypnotized and started to act like a Seel. Ash decide to follow Brock as he chased after Misty, but kept to the shadows. He didn't want to be discovered.

Eventually all the children were back to normal, Team Rocket attacked wanting the Drowzee and Hypno but were sent blasting off again via Brock and Misty using their Pokemon to send them off. Misty inadvertently captured Psyduck and was really angry because she didn't want that Psyduck. Ash then went to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon while Misty and Brock separated once again and went their separate ways.

Ash got a room again and was intent on sleeping late in the morning. He was feeling a bit woozy as his chest continued to itch even more. He put more of the ointment on once again forgetting to read the label, but it made his itchy chest feel better. He then finally removed the fake skin now that Brock and Misty were gone. He was happy that he could uncover his pierced ears for the world to see. He once again cleaned his studs along with disinfecting them. He left them out for about a half an hour so they could dry. He then put them back into his ears. Tired of the hair being in his face he took out a couple of barrettes to hold his hair back. After he miraculously was able to install them correctly, he brushed his hair one-hundred strokes on each side. Why was he doing this? He couldn't figure that part out either. It just felt so natural to him. He once again removed his make up and slipped into his nightgown that he had worn the previous night keeping the training bra on for some odd unknown reason. He then fell asleep cuddling Pikachu to his developing bust. It felt oddly comfortable. What was happening to him. He then trimmed his hair a bit until it was back to being shoulder length. He would have to check it in the morning. He then fell asleep and began to dream strange dreams of a raven-haired girl that seemed to be doing everything he was doing. Something was definitely off. Could this dream have something to do with his current appearance. While Ash was sleeping his toenails grew to feminine proportions and his feet became more elegant sleek and sexy as did a good chunk of his body. He then continued to sleep nicely.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Day Three...<span>_**

Ash woke up with a start and stretched. He noticed something odd about his torso, it had started to form the bottom part of an hourglass figure his manhood had shrunk a bit more so it was easier to tuck. He put on a new pair of panties he then on his normal trainer clothes over the training bra and panties. Surprised that his training bra still fits for the time being. He then started walking femininely to fit his current appearance even though he is still physically male, he still looked female so he had to put up a front of a feminine persona as he applied make up once again and brushed his hair 100 times on each side again. His hair was staying steady at Shoulder length with a barrette on each side of his head to keep his longer hair back away from his face.

"Well Pikachu," Ash said in his feminine voice. "we should continue our journey."

Pikachu nodded and jumped on to Ash's shoulder as they headed toward their next destination.

Ash and Pikachu came to another town that was having a fashion contest it showed that there were two familiar people helping out a blueish-green-haired girl. It was Brock and Misty.

"Why do I keep on running into them?" Ash asks in his feminine voice as he puts his hands on his more hourglass-like shaped hips which made him look even more girly than he already looked. "Well I guess I could still be around them, but Pikachu you are going to have to be quiet. My name is Ashley Ketchum for this appearance and I am a girl even though I am still physically and mentally male. I have to put up a feminine front and act like I do not know Brock and Misty at all. This is going to be hard, but I am not sure if I will be able to pull it off."

Pikachu comforted his trainer assuring Ash/Ashley that he/she will be okay and will be able to pull it off.

Ashley took it in stride and showed more confidence than he/she has ever shown since he/she has received the Rainbow Badge from Erika.

This breeder seemed to believe in inner strength which was equally important as outer looks. Ashley then got a makeover and looked more like a girl than she already did. Ashley seemed to be very happy.

"Thank you Susie." Ashley said in her feminine voice. "You did an awesome job."

"Thank you very much Ashley." Susie said. "Just keep on doing what you are doing."

"I will do that." Ashley said. "Thank you Susie."

With that Ashley walked out the door with Pikachu on her shoulder as she continued her journey.

This didn't go unnoticed by Misty and Brock.

"Hey Brock was there something familiar about that girl that just left?" Misty asked.

"She reminds me of a female version of Ash." Brock said. "Ash wouldn't go to that extreme though would he?"

"I don't know maybe." Misty said with a shrug as she went back to helping out Susie.

"I guess you're right, we can worry about that later." Brock said as he went back to his duties.

**_With Ashley and Pikachu..._**

"That was really close Pikachu." Ashley said. "A little too close for my comfort though. I do look good though."

Ashley curtsied with her new skirt that was a jean skirt that was made from the same material as her blue jeans. She also was clad in a black tank top and her badge vest over it.

"Well we better get going on our next adventure." Ashley said as she went off into the fog and pulled out a town map. "So where do you think we should go now?"

Pikachu shrugged and pointed somewhere on the map.

"Hey that's Tournament Town!" Ashley said excitedly in his/her feminine voice. "We should go there and try to train Primeape some more."

Pikachu nods excitedly and nods in agreement with Ashley.

They then headed off to Tournament Town it would take a few days to get there though.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>On the Road again...<span>_**

"Wow Pikachu, I am having fun despite the strange things happening to me." Ashley said to her first Pokemon. "I do miss Misty and Brock, but I feel it was best to move on. They helped us out quite a bit when they were traveling with us. I kind of miss them."

Pikachu understood and comforted Ashley.

Ashley then sent out her Primeape to train it. He attacked her and started to beat her up. Pikachu shocked Primeape with a Thunder Attack knocking it out.

"Thanks Pika-Pal." Ashley said. "Primeape return."

With that Primeape was immediately returned.

The rest of the way went by with very little action. Ashley just trained her Pokemon. She tried to train Primeape again, but it wouldn't obey her like it did in the battle against Erika and some previous battles. She did get a bit of training done with it though.

She then fell asleep as more minor changes occurred to her appearance.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Days Four through Six...<span>_**

Little to no action occurred for Ashley. However everyday she looked more and more like a girl as her manhood continued to be withdrawn inside of Ash as his reproductive system began to change. His manhood was little more than a nub now as his bust outgrew the training bra and into a low A-Cup Range for a bust size. Though he was still technically male for the moment, he felt more and more like a female with each passing day. So far that he even opted to legally change his name to Ashley. Finally Ash no longer had to fake a feminine voice, it was distinctly feminine now but there were still some changes coming. Ashley also continued to train her Pokemon including Primeape who would very rarely obey and attack him instead. He/she got more feminine clothes and decided to start wearing them. His/her hair was now just past shoulder-length and now down to upper-back length. He/she then went to bed for the final time as a male. Overnight, his manhood became her womanhood and his chest ballooned out to a 38B Cup Bust. Ash was now Ashley and would wake up in the morning to see and feel the final effects of something.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Day Seven...<span>_**

Ashley woke up with a start and quickly made sure her earrings were in and sanitized. She also noticed that everything about her appearance has changed. She was now completely female in every way shape and form. She also styled her now upper-back length raven-colored hair. She was really glad that her original hair color hadn't changed any at all.

It took about half of a day to get back to Celadon City and went to the Pokemon Center to rest. Ashley registered as Ash's cousin Ashley Ketchum from Vermilion City. The Nurse Joy bought the fake name and discovered the name was not fake. Her name indeed was Ashley Ketchum. There was no data on whether the cousin statement was true or not. Nurse Joy gave Ashley a room for the night. She would have to talk to Erika tomorrow morning as to what happened.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** Ashley returns to the Celadon Gym to have some words with Erika. How will he react to Erika's story? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Life, New Journey:_ _Episode 03: Celadon Gym Gamble: The Truth Revealed_** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** Wow! My longest chapter in a story since chapter one of **_Tough Luck, and Galactic Guardians_**! What do you think? Please Read and Review!


	3. Celadon Gym Gamble: The Truth Revealed

**_New Life, New Journey_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Adventure AU Follows the Anime closer than the game. This story Contains Ash to Ashley TG_**

**_Rating: T to be safe violence and romance later  
><em>**

_**Disclaimer: **_I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.

_**Episode 03: Celadon Gym Gamble: The Truth Revealed  
><strong>_

_**Author's Note:**_ This chapter will cover _**The Punchy Pokemon, Sparks Fly for Magnemite, and Dig Those Diglett.****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em> Day Three after Ashley's Makeover...<em>**

"Thank you Susie." Ashley said in her feminine voice. "You did an awesome job."

"Thank you very much Ashley." Susie said. "Just keep on doing what you are doing."

"I will do that." Ashley said. "Thank you Susie."

With that Ashley walked out the door with Pikachu on her shoulder as she continued her journey.

This didn't go unnoticed by Misty and Brock.

"Hey Brock was there something familiar about that girl that just left?" Misty asked.

"She reminds me of a female version of Ash." Brock said. "Ash wouldn't go to that extreme though would he?"

"I don't know maybe." Misty said with a shrug as she went back to helping out Susie.

"I guess you're right, we can worry about that later." Brock said as he went back to his duties.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Ashley and Pikachu...<em>**

"That was really close Pikachu." Ashley said. "A little too close for my comfort though. I do look good though."

Ashley curtsied with her new skirt that was a jean skirt that was made from the same material as her blue jeans. She also was clad in a black tank top and her badge vest over it.

"Well we better get going on our next adventure." Ashley said as she went off into the fog and pulled out a town map. "So where do you think we should go now?"

Pikachu shrugged and pointed somewhere on the map.

"Hey that's Tournament Town!" Ashley said excitedly in his/her feminine voice. "We should go there and try to train Primeape some more."

Pikachu nods excitedly and nods in agreement with Ashley.

They then headed off to Tournament Town it would take a few days to get there though.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the Road again...<em>**

"Wow Pikachu, I am having fun despite the strange things happening to me." Ashley said to her first Pokemon. "I do miss Misty and Brock, but I feel it was best to move on. They helped us out quite a bit when they were traveling with us. I kind of miss them."

Pikachu understood and comforted Ashley.

Ashley then sent out her Primeape to train it. He attacked her and started to beat her up. Pikachu shocked Primeape with a Thunder Attack knocking it out.

"Thanks Pika-Pal." Ashley said. "Primeape return."

With that Primeape was immediately returned.

The rest of the way went by with very little action. Ashley just trained her Pokemon. She tried to train Primeape again, but it wouldn't obey her like it did in the battle against Erika and some previous battles. She did get a bit of training done with it though.

She then fell asleep as more minor changes occurred to her appearance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Days Four through Six...<em>**

Little to no action occurred for Ashley. However everyday she looked more and more like a girl as her manhood continued to be withdrawn inside of Ash as his reproductive system began to change. His manhood was little more than a nub now as his bust outgrew the training bra and into a low A-Cup Range for a bust size. Though he was still technically male for the moment, he felt more and more like a female with each passing day. So far that he even opted to legally change his name to Ashley. Finally Ash no longer had to fake a feminine voice, it was distinctly feminine now but there were still some changes coming. Ashley also continued to train her Pokemon including Primeape who would very rarely obey and attack him instead. He/she got more feminine clothes and decided to start wearing them. His/her hair was now just past shoulder-length and now down to upper-back length. He/she then went to bed for the final time as a male. Overnight, his manhood became her womanhood and his chest ballooned out to 38B-Cup Bust. Ash was now Ashley and would wake up in the morning to see and feel the final effects of something.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day Seven...<em>**

Ashley woke up with a start and quickly made sure her earrings were in and sanitized. She also noticed that everything about her appearance has changed. She was now completely female in every way shape and form. She also styled her now upper-back length raven-colored hair. She was really glad that her original hair color hadn't changed any at all.

It took about half of a day to get back to Celadon City and went to the Pokemon Center to rest. Ashley registered as Ash's cousin Ashley Ketchum from Vermilion City. The Nurse Joy bought the fake name and discovered the name was not fake. Her name indeed was Ashley Ketchum. There was no data on whether the cousin statement was true or not. Nurse Joy gave Ashley a room for the night. She would have to talk to Erika tomorrow morning as to what happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning... Ashley's first day as a full female...<strong> _

Ashley woke up with a start. She still thought about Pokemon and refused to put on a ton of make up. Just a little bit of eyeshadow, mascara, blush and lipstick. She still had no interest in wearing perfume. She was currently a Tomboy and would remain a tomboy for as long as she can. She basically dressed in her trainers outfit and replaced all of her blue jeans with nothing but Jean Skirts she also replaced all of her black T-Shirts with black tank-tops. She kept her badge vest the same though. She contemplated getting tights, but decided against it. Ashley gently shook Pikachu awake careful not to shake him so hard that she would be shocked.

"Pika-Pal, we like have to go to the gym to talk about what happened to me." Ashley said to her first Pokemon.

Pikachu woke up looking at the way Ash looked Pikachu initially refused to obey her.

"Come on Pikachu, it's me." Ashley said with tears forming in her eyes. "Please look into my eyes and say that it's not me."

Pikachu was a little skeptical but then stared into Ashley's eyes. The more he stared the more he saw his friend. Ash's appearance may have changed, but it was still the same heart inside of her.

Ashley's tears finally cleared up and she hugged her best friend.

"I knew you would see me pal!" Ashley said cuddling her first Pokemon. "We have to talk to Erika."

Pikachu nodded and jumped onto Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley made her way to the gym and entered the sliding doors.

"Hello, I need to talk to Erika!" Ashley said.

The girls stared at Ashley and immediately attacked her and tried to pull her hair.

"Owwie! That is my hair! Pleeeaasse stop pulling! It's real! My hair is real! Please I need to talk to Erika." Ashley said as she started to cry.

"Serena! Stand down!" Erika said. "She is a real girl now!"

"Oh, sorry Mistress Erika." Serena said as she backed off of Ashley and went back to her room.

"Erika!" Ashley said. "We need to talk! About a cure and why you did this to me after we resolved our issues."

"I am so sorry Ash, but there is no cure at the moment." Erika said. "I needed to change you because I was mad at you for badmouthing my perfume. I didn't like you."

"You didn't like me bad mouthing your perfume so you changed me into a girl?" Ashley said. "And worse yet! You made it permanent? I am stuck this way forever?"

"You are only stuck that way until we find an antidote." Erika said. "We have had no progress so far.

"What about all my records?" Ashley said as tears came to her eyes. "Will they have to be changed too? That means I will have to re-earn all of my badges as a girl named Ashley?"

Ashley's sobbing turned into a full-blown cry.

"Why," Ashley asks with a sniffle as she wipes her tears. "Am I so emotional?"

"The reason being is because the nanites in the formula I spiked your tea with not only change you physically and emotionally, but hormonally as well. Do you want a CT Scan so I can show you what you look like on the inside now?" Erika asked. "It's no charge."

"Well if there is no charge, I guess I could oblige." Ashley said as she stopped crying. "Do I still have to re-earn my first five badges?"

"You have to re-earn your first four." Erika said. "I knew you were going to transform into a girl so I registered your victory over me as won by Ashley Ketchum. It was the least I could do after I changed your life forever, or at least until I find an antidote."

"Well, I guess I could like make the best of it." Ashley said. "Who knows I may enjoy being a girl. Nah."

Ashley giggled.

"You will just have to find out for yourself." Erika said with a shrug. "I will do my best to get an antidote as soon as possible. It may take a few years to develop."

"I understand." Ashley said as she left the gym and thanked Erika. "I trust you Erika. After all, you did apologize for doing this to me. Let me know when you find the antidote.

"Hey Pikachu we need to get to the hospital to get my scan. I think Erika already booked an appointment for me at the hospital." Ashley said. "We better go to the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Hospital...<em>**

"My name is Ashley Ketchum, Erika said she made an appointment for me for a CT Scan." Ashley said as she moved a stray lock of Raven Hair behind her ear.

The nurse nodded and took Ashley to a room.

"I need you to strip down to nothing but your undergarments and put this gown on." The technician said.

"I understand." Ashley said. "Now could you please give me some privacy?"

"Sure thing miss." The technician said as he left so Ashley could change.

"I'm ready now." Ashley said as she laid on the device that was going to send her through for he Cat Scan.

"Very well Ms. Ketchum" The technician said as he strapped Ashley in and started the device.

Before Ashley went through, she was sedated. Once Ashley was out cold the machine started up.

Ashley was now inside the machine as the machine scanned her to make sure everything was okay and she was healthy. the pictures would show what was inside of her.

The machine stopped and Ashley was now out of the machine. She woke up in about 2 minutes.

"Am I done?" Ashley asked curiously wanting to get on with her journey.

"Yes you are." The technician said. "We will have your results in a few minutes."

"Okay, I will wait." Ashley said as she went into the nearest hospital room to change back into her own clothes.

Ashley waited and she picked up a female targeted magazine.

"Miss Ketchum your results are ready." A technician said from his seat at the computer.

"That formula that Erika gave you has completely changed you." The technician said. "It is going to take years to come up with an antidote. So you are going to have to get used to being a girl for a while."

"I understand sir could I see the pictures?" Ashley asked.

"Come here." The technician said to Ashley. "It shows that you are completely healthy ten year old girl. You are also an early bloomer as can be seen from the shape of your body. Right now your bust is a 38 B-Cup size. It will remain that way for a while. We are not sure how big you will get. What you look like now is what you would've looked like if you would've been born female. By the way your data has been changed to reflect your new gender. It says you were born female. Everyone you have come in contact with has been informed. You must re-earn your first four badges. Your Rainbow Badge is listed under the name of Ashley Ketchum so you don't have to battle for it again."

Ashley nodded in understanding and left the hospital and continued her journey to Tournament Town.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A couple of days later, Ashley arrived at Tournament Town...<em>**

"Wow Pikachu!" Ashley exclaimed. "Here we are! Time to register for the P-1 Tournament."

Ashley then registered Primeape. Primeape looked into Ashley's eyes and found Ash's heart. He still wouldn't obey Ashley completely, but Primeape trusts her a lot more.

Ashley ended up facing Brock in the P-1 Tournament and beat him. Brock went ga-ga over her.

"Brock!" Ashley said. "This is who I am now. As of right now, I am Ashley Ketchum at least until an antidote is found for me to return to Ash."

"You are so beautiful Ash!" Brock said with a blush toward the raven-haired girl. "I can still call you Ash can't I?"

"I prefer to be called Ashley now!" Ashley said. "That is the name I go by now. It is also my legal name from now until an antidote to the formula is found."

Primeape was then knocked out of the ring by Geodude.

"Primeape no!" Ashley says as she hits the floor and catches Primeape with her hands and cuddles him to her new bust. "Are you okay buddy?"

Primeape noticed that Ashley was in pain because of her new smaller frame he was about ready to cry.

"Don't worry Primeape," Ashley said as she kisses Primeape on the forehead. "Will you obey me now Primeape?"

Primeape thought for a bit, then nodded and hugged Ashley lovingly.

So it's Ashley's Primeape Vs. Anthony's Hitmonchan.

The battle proceeds quite well. Both Primeape and Hitmonchan are fighting hard and exchanging blows. Ashley can see that Hitmonchan is seriously weakened. She gets an idea.

"Alright Primeape!" Ashley says with a giggle. "Move in close and use Seismic Toss on Hitmonchan!"

Primape nods and does so Hitmonchan tries to dodge but can't because Primeape is way too fast and gets a hold of Hitmonchan and jumps up in the air and throws Hitmonchan to the floor of the ring knocking Hitmonchan out.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle!" The referee said. "The winner is Primepe! That means the winner of the match and the champion of P-1 Tournament is Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"I did it?" Ashley asked as she looked around and spotted Misty and waved at her. Misty is looking at Ashley suspiciously then sees Pikachu on her shoulder and waves back.

Primeape is presented with the champion belt and Ashley is presented with the P-1 Trophy. After she accepts the trophy Anthony approaches Ashley.

"Young lady, I would be honored to train your Primeape for a while." Anthony said. "Would you do me the honor of letting me train your Primeape?"

"I do not know, I will have to talk to Primeape for a little bit privately." Ashley said. "Is that okay?"

"Sure is." Anthony said as he left Ashley to talk to Primeape.

"Primeape, would you like to train here for a while?" Ashley asked. "You will get a lot stronger. I promise I will come back for you. Would you like to train with Anthony for a while?"

Primeape had to think about it. He had just gotten used to Ashley being a girl now, but then again there is a chance for him to get stronger and serve her more efficiently when she comes back or when she calls for it. As Primeape thought about it, he fantasized about him fighting side-by-side with Ashley and being a lot stronger than he was when he first met her when she was Ash. Primeape had made his decision so he approaches Ashley.

"So Primeape, have you decided?" Ashley asked. "Do you want to stay behind and train with Anthony, or come with me on my journey?"

Primeape looks back and forth between Ashley and Anthony. Primeape decides to stay with Anthony to get stronger. and stands next to him.

"So you want to stay here and train sweetie?" Ashley asked not even realizing she called her Primeape sweetie.

Primeape nods with tears in his eyes.

"Well if it makes you happy." Ashley said through sniffles. "I will support you all the way."

Ashley then hugs her Primeape tight and cuddles him to her new recently acquired bust. It feels good, but tears start to flow freely from her eyes as well as Primeape's.

"Primeape," Ashley said through her crying. "I promise I will come back for you someday. Work hard and make me proud!"

Ashley then hugs Primeape even tighter and kissed Primeape on the lips. Primeape doesn't seem to mind at all and just accepts the affection.

Ashley then takes Primeape by the hand and walks him over to Anthony.

"Anthony," Ashley started. "Do you promise to take good care of my Primeape?"

"I promise from the bottom of my heart." Anthony said as he looked Ashley in the eyes. Ashley sees this and accepts the promise.

"I am counting on you Anthony." Ashley said. "To take good care of my Primeape."

"You can count on me Ashley." Anthony said. "I will take good care of your Primeape."

"Okay." Ashley said as she took Primeape's Pokeball off of her belt and handed it to Anthony. "Here is Primeape's Pokeball. I may call sometime later for him."

Ashley then hugged her Primeape for one last time and kissed him.

"I will see you again someday Primeape." Ashley says as she waves good bye to her fighting Pokemon and continued on her journey.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the way to Fuchsia City...<em>**

Ashley and Pikachu after saying goodbye to Primeape continue on their journey. They bump into Misty and Brock again. Ashley then remembers something that Erika had told her earlier.

"Hey guys." Ashley says as she shakes her Raven-Colored hair out of her face and approaches her two friends with her Cascade and Boulder Badges in her hands. "I have to give my badges back to you."

"Why?" Misty asked. "Ash is that really you? Erika told me what happened and I didn't believe her at first but now that I see you, I do believe her. So what happened?"

Ashley sighed and told her story and the reason why she is Ashley now and the fact that she is stuck as a girl for a while, at least a few years until Erika finds an antidote.

"As for the reason I have to give back my badges." Ashley said. "It's because I never earned them as Ashley."

"What about your Rainbow Badge?" Brock asked. "Do you have to re-earn that as well?"

"No I don't thankfully." Ashley said. "Erika put that I earned the Rainbow Badge as Ashley Ketchum. By the way could you give these back to Lt. Surge and Sabrina please?"

After Ashley asked that, she handed her Marsh and Thunder Badge to Misty and Brock.

"Sure we will, but how are you going to make it back to the other towns?" Misty asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Brock said.

"Well, Erika talked to the league and she also talked to Professor Oak." Ashley said. "Also my records have been changed to reflect that I was born female and named Ashley Colleen Ketchum. Currently, only the Rainbow Badge is registered under the name Ashley Ketchum."

"You still didn't tell us what Erika talked to the league about." Misty reminded.

"Well it was about how I go about getting eight badges." Ashley said. "I have a choice which way I can go about my badge quest. I could either continue with the current path I am on or go back to the other towns and go from there. I have decided to get the Soul Badge then go back and get my first four badges."

"Well okay." Brock said. "I guess we will be seeing you around Ashley."

"We will return these four badges for you Ashley." Misty said. "We will see you at the indigo league."

With that Ashley, Misty, and Brock waved goodbye to each other for a while as all three of them went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few days later, Ashley arrived in a gloomy town...<em>**

"What town is this?" Ashley asked as she consulted the map. It seems she had made her way to Gringy City. It turns out that there was a problem with pollution of the lake and the power plant wasn't running. As Ashley went to investigate, she found out that it was a bunch of Grimer clogging the intake valves. Pikachu got magnetized because he was sick. Pikachu was almost overtaken by the group of Magnemite he then unleashed a massive thunderbolt to send the Grimer away so the valves could take in water to help the power plant function again. Ashley eventually captured a Muk and sent it to Professor Oak.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oak's Lab...<em>**

"Well it's been a long time since Ashley has sent me a Pokemon. I wonder what Pokemon Ashley sent me.

As the Pokeball was received it opened up revealing a Muk.

"Ashley sent me a Muk!" Professor Oak said as she held his nose. "Yuck."

With that Muk tackled Professor Oak.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back with Ashley and Pikachu...<em>**

"Well Pikachu, I guess we better head off to Fuchsia City and then back track to the first four gyms so I can re-ear my first four badges."

Pikachu nodded as he jumped on top Ashley's shoulder. With that Ashley headed off to Fuchsia City.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Time:<em>** Ashley arrives at Fuchsia City and heads off to the Fuchsia gym. Will Ashley get the Soul Badge? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Life, New Journey:_ _Episode 04: Ashley Vs. Koga_** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** My last chapter was a lot longer than this one. I am reposting this story with Ashley having Raven-Colored Hair instead of Blond. Blond is used too much. Also for _**Ashley in Unova and Ashley in Unova: Rival**** Destinies, **_Ashley will remain a blond. I have written to many chapters of those two stories to change her hair color. The reason why I changed her hair color in this one as well as _**Ash's Transition **_is because they are a lot shorter than _**Ashley in U**__**nova and Ashley in Unova: Rival Destinies **_are.


	4. Ashley Vs Koga!

**_New Life, New Journey_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Adventure AU Follows the Anime closer than the game. This story Contains Ash to Ashley TG_**

**_Rating: T to be safe violence and romance later  
><em>**

**_Summary: Ash has just received his fourth badge from Sabrina. Anime Canon: from Episode 26: Pokemon Scent-Sation forward. What if Ash ended up not just disguised as a girl but is actually turned into one by Erika instead. How would the Anime differ? This is a retelling of the Adventures of Ash Ketchum who later became known a Ashley Ketchum. Would Ashley ever change back to his birth form? Or will he be a she forever. Ash got in quite a bit more trouble than he did in the Canon Episode. I will probably skip large chunks of the series and only cover the key events. I hope you enjoy my newest Ash to Ashley TG story._**

_**Disclaimer: I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.**_

_**Episode 04: Ashley Vs. Koga  
><strong>_

_**Author's Note: This chapter will cover The Ninja Poke-Showdown ,The Flame Pokemon-athon, and a quick overview of The Kangaskhan Kid. Dig Those Diglett went just like the Anime Episode exactly except that Ash is female and not male as well as Misty and Brock not being present. So I won't cover that episode in this story. Besides not much really happened except for Jessie and James' Pokemon evolving.  
><strong>_

_**Ages: Ashley: 10, Team Rocket: 17, Koga: 38 Aya: 22, Koga's Daughter Janine: Age 10(Ashley and Janine might travel together. Still no romance planned for a while yet).  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ashley and Pikachu...<strong>_

"Well Pikachu, I guess we better head off to Fuchsia City and then back track to the first four gyms so I can re-ear my first four badges."

Pikachu nodded as he jumped on top Ashley's shoulder. With that Ashley headed off to Fuchsia City.

Ashley and Pikachu arrived in Fuchsia City and looked around.

"Hey Pikachu, I think we should take a look around this city before we challenge the gym." Ashley mentioned.

Pikachu nodded as Ashley and him started to explore the city.

Ashley picked up a new outfit that consisted of a black tank top and a blue jean skirt. She also got a few more barrettes to put on her hair to keep it out of her face.

'Who would've thought, being a girl would be so tough. This is only my first full day of being a girl. I do not know how I will live with this for possibly the rest of my life if Erika doesn't find an antidote.' Ashley thinks to herself as she continues to shop.

She picked up a little bit more make up as well as some headbands. She was then ready to head to the Pokemon Center to heal Pikachu and her other Pokemon. She also bought a purple tank top with skinny shoulder straps as well as a purple mini skirt. She also bought purple high-healed shoes for some odd reason. She probably figured that since she was going to be a girl for a while she may as well buy some girly clothes.

"Well Pikachu, we should like head to the Fuchsia Gym." Ashley said to her first Pokemon. "Time to get that Soul Badge then we will go get our first four badges again."

Pikachu nodded and jumped on Ashley's shoulder and they headed off to the Fuchsia Gym.

It took about a day to get there after an exciting adventure with Diglett and Dugtrio as well helped stop construction of Dam.

Ashley set up camp for the night and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning at the Fuchsia City Gym...<strong>_

Ashley arrived and looked at the design of the gym. She thought it was awesome. However she knew this was no time for sightseeing. She had a gym battle to win.

Ashley entered the gym and the first thing she hit was an invisible wall.

"What?" Ashley asked. "This gym has invisible walls? Pikachu, can you like sniff out the best way to the gym leader and I will follow you."

Pikachu nodded and led Ashley through the maze. Ashley and Pikachu then came to a door and were about to enter it when a girl about 18 years old was blocking Ashley's way.

"Excuse me!" Ashley said. "I need to get to the Gym Leader."

"You will fight me first. The name is Aya. I am Koga's Younger Sister." Aya said. "You must battle me and defeat me before you can proceed to Koga."

"Very well then Aya, I accept your challenge." Ashley says as she grabs a Pokeball from her belt.

"Come on out Venonat!" Aya said.

"I choose you Bulbasaur." Ashley said.

"Rookie mistake! Bug types are strong against Grass Types." Aya said.

"Type advantage doesn't automatically mean a match advantage." Ashley said. "Let us battle to decide if it's a mistake or not."

"Very well!" Aya said. "Venonat, use Psybeam."

Venonat executed the attack and aimed it straight toward Bulbasaur.

"Dodge it Bulbasaur." Ashley said.

Bulbasaur acknowledged and obeyed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Koga's Chambers...<strong>_

Koga and his daughter Janine are talking.

"Daddy, I want to go on a journey." Janine said. "I can take care of myself. I will be just fine."

"You need to find someone to travel with." Koga instructed.

"But Daddy! I am 10 years old, other trainers my age are out traveling on their own." Janine said.

"I know, but you will probably need to learn from the person you end up traveling with." Koga said.

"I understand Father." Janine said. "Can I stay and watch your battle."

"I don't see why not daughter." Koga said.

"Thank you so much Daddy!" Janine said as she hugged her father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Ashley and Aya's battle...<strong>_

"Good job Bulbasaur! Now use Leech Seed on Venonat and drain it's energy!" Ashley said.

Bulbasaur did so as it began to zap the energy from Venonat.

The energy drain eventually caused Venonat to faint.

"You are a very good trainer Ashley, I shall let you-" Aya was cut off by an explosion as a Meowth balloon swooped in and began to swipe things including Pokemon. Pikachu and Venonat were taken, fortunately Bulbasaur was returned before he was taken.

"Team Rocket! Why must you like always ruin things." Ashley said.

"Who is that?" Jessie asked. "How dare you interrupt the Team Rocket Motto."

"Jessie look at the expression on the twerpette's face." James said. "And considering that we just swiped a special Pikachu, I think we know who it is."

"So the twoip actually became a real girl." Meowth said.

"Don't remind me!" Ashley said. "Come on out Pidgeotto!"

"Oh no Jess." James and Meowth gulped.

"Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack to pop the balloon and catch Pikachu and Venonat on your back!" Ashley said.

Pidgeotto nodded and did what he was told. He too had seen into Ashley's heart and found his trainer.

"Now Pikachu!" Ashley said. "Use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket's Balloon!"

Pikachu did so and sent Team Rocket...

"Blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as a start twinkled in the distance. The Pokemon were then retrieved.

Unfortunately the Gym's Roof was blown off literally.

"This Gym is rubble." Ashley said. "Let us get out of here!"

With that everyone escaped including Koga and Janine.

Well luckily Ashley was wrong and the gym didn't crumble to the ground it just didn't have a roof, but since it was a nice day outside.

"Young lady let's have a battle for a badge." Koga said. "My name is Koga and I am the Gym Leader of this city. This is my daughter Janine. She is about your age."

"Nice to meet you Janine." Ashley said.

"Nice to meet you too Ashley." Janine said. "By the way, what did Team Rocket mean when they said you actually became a real girl?"

"I will explain the story after my match." The raven-haired girl stated. "Come on out Charmander!"

"Then I shall lead with Venonat." Koga said as he sent out Venonat which immediately evolved into Venomoth.

"Oh wow, Venonat evolved into Venomoth." Ashley said as she dexed it. "No worries! Let's do this Charmander!"

Charmander nodded and took a stance.

"Venomoth use Stun Spore!" Koga ordered.

Venomoth shot some spores toward Charmander.

"Dodge it Charmander and us Flamethrower." Ashley said.

Charmander managed to dodge the attack and land a direct hit on Venomoth knocking it out.

"Venomoth return." Koga said. "Go Muk! Use Toxic!"

Muk executed the attack.

"Charmander dodge the attack and use Flamethrower again!" Ashley said.

Charmander used flamethrower and managed to give Muk a burn. unfortunately Charmander was quickly knocked out by a tackle attack from Muk.

"Good job Charmander return!" Ashley said. "Pikachu your up use Thunder!"

The burn hurt Muk a little bit and Pikachu knocked Muk out with it's Thunder Attack.

"Good job Muk, return. I choose you Beedrill use Hyper Beam!"

The Hyper Beam made short work of Pikachu.

"Good job Pikachu." Ashley said as she picked Pikachu up off the floor and set him on the sideline to watch the rest of the match. "We will get you to the Pokemon Center as soon as this match is over Pika Pal."

Pikachu nodded weakly as well as Pika'ed weekly and fell asleep to recover at least some of his strength.

"Pidgeotto! You are my last hope! I choose you!" Ashley said as she sent out her bird.

"Beedrill use Twin Needle." Koga said.

"Dodge Pidgeotto and use Gust!" Ashley said.

The second Beedrill started to execute Twin Needle, Pidgeotto dodged it and knocked the Beedrill out with his gust attack.

"Good job Beedrill, return." Koga said.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Pidgeotto is the winner. Koga is out of useable Pokemon. The winner of the match is the Challenger, Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town." Aya said.

"Alright!" Ashley said as she did the same pose she did after she beat Erika.

"I am very impressed with you young lady!" Koga said. "As proof of your victory over me, I present to you the Soul Badge."

"Thanks Koga!" Ashley said as she posed and winked presenting her badge. "Anything else you would like me to do for you? Perhaps help you fix the roof of your gym?"

"No that will not be necessary, however Janine she wants to travel and train, but I told her she could only travel if she found someone to travel with." Koga said. "Would you like to travel with her? At least for a little bit."

"I wouldn't mind at all." Ashley said. "The more the merrier!"

"Thank you young lady." Koga said. "Janine, pack your bag you now have a traveling partner."

"Thank you Daddy!" Janine said as she hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek and went off to her room to pack.

"Take good care of my little girl." Koga said. "Or I will hunt you down until I kill you."

Ashley sweatdropped at the second part until she heard Koga laughing.

"I won't kill you young lady, but I will be checking up on you from time to time. To see if you and Janine are getting along okay. Janine knows she needs to check in with me from time-to-time." Koga said. "Also you could tell me how you are progressing.

Ashley then opened her vest and pinned the Soul Badge next to the Rainbow Badge. Koga noticed that the Soul Badge was only her second badge from his view.

"What happened to the rest of your badges young lady?" Koga asked. "This should be your sixth badge not your second."

"That's a long story, but I will tell it as soon as Janine gets back so all three of you can hear it.

Koga nods as he sits down cross-legged on the grass. Ashley then smooths out her skirt and does the same thing, but due to her new form she can't do that so she sits on a nearby boulder and crosses her legs at the knees and puts her hands in her lap in a lady like manner. Janine then came out with her backpack and her Pokeball belt on.

"I have a story to tell you and it will be long so you best get comfortable." Ashley said as she took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

After Ashley told her story, Janine, Aya, and Koga looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's the complete and total truth I assure you." Ashley said. "Erika got mad at me for bad-mouthing her perfume so she changed me into what you see today. Apparently, it will take years to come up, test, and perfect an Antidote so I am stuck as Ashley Colleen Ketchum for a long while. Maybe years. Hopefully it won't be for the rest of my life, but if it is, I will just make the best of it."

"That's all you can do young lady." Koga said. "I don't know why, but I believe you 100 percent now that I've processed your story a couple of times."

"As do I." Aya said. "Take good care of my niece."

"I will Miss Aya." Ashley said with a curtsy.

Janine still looked a bit skeptical about the story that just took about two hours to tell. After she processed it through her mind a few times, she believed Ashley one hundred percent just like her father and aunt.

"Well, it's getting late." Janine said. "We better get going to a Pokemon Center to stay the night."

Ashley nodded and tried to return Pikachu to his Pokeball to make him easier to carry. Pikachu was hesitant at first but then looked at the love and concern in Ashley's eyes and nodded in response to Ashley asking if he would return to his Pokeball.

"Okay Pikachu thank you so much!" Ashley said. "It's a lot safer for you in there as well. Return Pikachu."

With that Pikachu was sucked into his Pokeball and Ashley and Janine headed off to their next adventure. In a matter of ten minutes they had gotten to the Pokemon center. Once they were in the Pokemon Center, they healed their Pokemon and each got a room. Luckily they were the last two rooms left as there was a big Pokemon race and the Laramie Ranch in the morning. Ashley and Janine got ready for a relaxing night in their rooms and turned on the television to watch. the rest of the night went by uneventfully as Ashley and Janine fell asleep peacefully. The next day was going to be busy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>_

Ashley and Janine arrived at the Laramie Ranch. They participated in a race. Ashley ended up using a Ponyta to enter the race. The race was invaded by Team Rocket who tried to steal all the Pokemon. Team Rocket was stopped once again and sent blasting off again. Eventually Ponyta ended up evolving into Rapidash after it learned to trust Ashley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night...<strong>_

"Say Janine," Ashley started. "Do you want to accompany me to Pewter City? I have to take on my friend Brock again."

"I have an idea." Janine started. "Why don't we go to the Safari Zone and capture some more Pokemon? They will surely help you out in your first four gym badge battles."

"That is a good idea." Ashley said. "So do you want to share a tent?"

"Are you sure you want to share a tent with a girl?" Janine asked.

"Well I am a girl now, so I don't see a problem with it." Ashley said. "If you would rather sleep in your own tent that's alright with me too."

"You know what, I think we will share a tent." Janine said. "It will save both of us some work getting packed up before we hit the Safari Zone."

"Sounds like a plan." Ashley said.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day...<strong>_

Ashley and Janine ran into Tomo/Tommy who was separated from his parents and raised by the Kangaskhan. Team Rocket appeared and tried to steal all of the Kangaskhan. They were eventually sent blasting off again and Tomo/Tommy was reunited with his parents who decided to help protect the Kangaskhan.

Once the adventure with Tomo and his parents were over, Ashley and Janine headed into the Safari Zone to catch some more Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** Ashley and Janine arrive at the Safari Zone. What type of new Pokemon will our two heroes Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Life, New Journey:_ _Episode 05: Adventures in the Safari Zone!_** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** What do you think? Please Read and Review!


	5. Adventures in the Safari Zone!

**_New Life, New Journey_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Adventure AU Follows the Anime closer than the game. This story Contains Ash to Ashley TG_**

**_Rating: T to be safe violence and romance later  
><em>**

**_Summary: Ash has just received his fourth badge from Sabrina. Anime Canon: from Episode 26: Pokemon Scent-Sation forward. What if Ash ended up not just disguised as a girl but is actually turned into one by Erika instead. How would the Anime differ? This is a retelling of the Adventures of Ash Ketchum who later became known a Ashley Ketchum. Would Ashley ever change back to his birth form? Or will he be a she forever. Ash got in quite a bit more trouble than he did in the Canon Episode. I will probably skip large chunks of the series and only cover the key events. I hope you enjoy my newest Ash to Ashley TG story._**

_**Disclaimer: I am not rich and I do not own Ash, Misty, or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.**_

_****_Episode 05: Adventures in the Safari Zone!_**  
><strong>_

_**Author's Note: This chapter will briefly re-hash The Kangaskhan Kid and cover The Legend of Dratini,  
><strong>_

_**Ages: Ashley: 10, Team Rocket: 17, Janine: 10**_

_**Still no romance planned for a while yet.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night after the race...<strong>_

"Say Janine," Ashley started. "Do you want to accompany me to Pewter City? I have to take on my friend Brock again."

"I have an idea." Janine started. "Why don't we go to the Safari Zone and capture some more Pokemon? They will surely help you out in your first four gym badge battles."

"That is a good idea." Ashley said. "So do you want to share a tent?"

"Are you sure you want to share a tent with a girl?" Janine asked.

"Well I am a girl now, so I don't see a problem with it." Ashley said. "If you would rather sleep in your own tent that's alright with me too."

"You know what, I think we will share a tent." Janine said. "It will save both of us some work getting packed up before we hit the Safari Zone."

"Sounds like a plan." Ashley said.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day...<strong>_

Ashley and Janine ran into Tomo/Tommy who was separated from his parents and raised by the Kangaskhan. Team Rocket appeared and tried to steal all of the Kangaskhan. They were eventually sent blasting off again and Tomo/Tommy was reunited with his parents who decided to help protect the Kangaskhan.

Once the adventure with Tomo and his parents were over, Ashley and Janine headed into the Safari Zone to catch some more Pokemon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Into the Safari Zone...<strong>_

Ashley and Janine encountered a grumpy Safari Zone Warden who pointed a gun at them.

"Charmander come on out! I choose you." Ashley said.

"Come on Out Venomoth!" Janine said.

"You like best put that gun away sir." Ashley pleaded. "We mean you no harm, but will defend ourselves if necessary."

"You better listen to her." Janine said. "Or I will let my father decide your fate as Safari Zone Warden."

The Warden saw the seriousness in the two girls eyes and put the gun away.

"Okay okay." The Warden said. "I have just had a really long day some thieves calling themselves Team Rocket tried to steal our Pokemon, luckily some of the trainers that were already here sent them into the horizon. They also managed to find the Dragonair that I lost when I was younger. It was a Dratini and they helped it evolve. One had red hair in a ponytail to the side in a yellow tank top, red suspenders and blue jean shorts. She had a red bag. The other one had spiky brown hair he looked like he was squinting he had an orange shirt, a green vest and wore brown pants. They both said they were gym leaders. Do you know them?"

"That sounds like my friends Misty and Brock." Ashley said. "Did they tell you I was probably going to be here soon?"

"Yes they did mention a Raven-Haired girl was going to make an appearance here." The Warden said. "So you must be Ashley."

"That is my name." Ashley said.

"I'm Ashley's friend Janine." Janine said.

"Well welcome to the Safari Zone." The Warden said as he gave both Janine and Ashley 30 Safari Balls a piece. "I will not charge you anything since you know the Gym Leaders that saved this Safari Zone from Team Rocket. Enjoy your time in the Safari Zone."

Ashley and Janine nodded and headed into the Safari Zone to hopefully catch some more Pokemon.

"We should like split up and see more Pokemon that way." Ashley suggested.

"That is a great idea!" Janine says.

Ashley and Janine went their separate ways.

Ashley caught a Dratini, and a Dragonair both female. She also caught a Nidoran Female, Nidorina, A female Rhyhorn, A female Rhydon, Yes she also captured several Tauros, but it was only 20 this time. She then went to search for more Pokemon and caught a female Oddish, a male Gloom, and a female Vileplume. She also managed to capture a Chansey.

Janine caught a similar group, but all of them were male. Except rather than capturing Oddish, Gloom, and Vileplume, she captured a female Bellsprout, a male Weepinbell, and a female Victreebel. She also captured 20 Tauros and a Chansey. They were all sent to Professor Oak obviously because both trainers already had six Pokemon with them.

After the adventure in the Safari Zone, Ashley and Janine return to the gate house.

"We will be back sometime later sir." Janine said with a curtsy. "We would like to catch some more Pokemon later."

"We will see you later sir." Ashley said also with a curtsy. "Now we have to continue our journey. See ya later."

With that Ashley and Janine were off for more adventures in Kanto.

"So Ashley, where do you want to head to next?" Janine asks. "Should we try to continue on to Cinnabar Island?"

"No I don't think so Janine." Ashley said. "I still have four more badges to get remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right so are we going to go to Pewter City first?" Janine asks. "I really want to start battling for badges as well."

"Then Pewter City is where we will head." Ashley said. "Let's get to Pewter City."

Ashley and Janine continued their journey as they made their way to Pewter City.

It took Ashley and Janine about a week to get back to Pewter City. Mainly because they trained their Pokemon. Ashley's Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, and Squirtle Evolved into Wartortle which proved to Ashley that Squirtle wanted to stay with her and not return to the Squirtle Squad.

Ashley has gotten a bit more used to being a girl, but it is still tough for her. However Ashley has to adjust to her new life. Now her and Janine were in Pewter City ready to face Brock. What will happen? Stay Tuned.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** Ashley and Janine go into Pewter City ready to face Brock for a battle. What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Life, New Journey:_ _Episode 06: Return to Pewter City!_** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** What do you think? Please Read and Review!


	6. Return to Pewter City!

**_New Life, New Journey_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Adventure AU Follows the Anime closer than the game. This story Contains Ash to Ashley TG_**

**_Rating: T to be safe violence and romance later  
><em>**

**_Summary: Ash has just received his fourth badge from Sabrina. Anime Canon: from Episode 26: Pokemon Scent-Sation forward. What if Ash ended up not just disguised as a girl but is actually turned into one by Erika instead. How would the Anime differ? This is a retelling of the Adventures of Ash Ketchum who later became known a Ashley Ketchum. Would Ashley ever change back to his birth form? Or will he be a she forever. Ash got in quite a bit more trouble than he did in the Canon Episode. I will probably skip large chunks of the series and only cover the key events. I hope you enjoy my newest Ash to Ashley TG story._**

_**Disclaimer: I am not rich and I do not own Ash/Ashley, Misty, Janine or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.**_

_****_**_Episode 06: Return to Pewter City!_**_**  
><strong>_

_**Author's Note: I will still only cover the major events of the Anime Series. It is basically my re-telling of the journey Ash took only as Ashley. Also from what you saw in the last chapter I am not going to cover the Exeggcute/Exeggutor Magician Episode since Misty and Brock are currently back at their gyms, however Ashley may take part in a magic show simlar to the one that Misty took part in during the Anime Episode: March of Exeggutor Squad. I also made Team Rocket only five years older than Ashley and Janine rather than seven. Brock is 14 rather than 16 at the moment.  
><strong>_

_**Ages: Ashley: 10, Team Rocket: 15, Janine: Age 10**_

_**Still no romance planned for a while yet.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Their Time in the Safari Zone...<strong>_

"We will be back sometime later sir." Janine said with a curtsy. "We would like to catch some more Pokemon later."

"We will see you later sir." Ashley said also with a curtsy. "Now we have to continue our journey. See ya later."

With that Ashley and Janine were off for more adventures in Kanto.

"So Ashley, where do you want to head to next?" Janine asks. "Should we try to continue on to Cinnabar Island?"

"No I don't think so Janine." Ashley said. "I still have four more badges to get remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right so are we going to go to Pewter City first?" Janine asks. "I really want to start battling for badges as well."

"Then Pewter City is where we will head." Ashley said. "Let's get to Pewter City."

Ashley and Janine continued their journey as they made their way to Pewter City.

It took Ashley and Janine about a week to get back to Pewter City. Mainly because they trained their Pokemon. Ashley's Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, and Squirtle Evolved into Wartortle which proved to Ashley that Squirtle wanted to stay with her and not return to the Squirtle Squad.

Ashley has gotten a bit more used to being a girl, but it is still tough for her. However Ashley has to adjust to her new life. Now her and Janine were in Pewter City ready to face Brock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pewter City...<strong>_

"It has been a couple months since I was here last." Ashley said. "Do you think everyone knows what happened to me besides Brock, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny?"

"I am guessing they do." Janine said. "I am going to go do some shopping then I will be back to watch your battle. Then you can watch mine."

"Sounds like a plan." Ashley said. "I have to go heal my Pokemon as well."

With that Ashley and Janine each went their own way.

After training her Pokemon some more, Ashley headed to the gym for her gym battle for the Boulder Badge.

Ashley enters the gym and looks around.

"Hello Brock?" Ashley asked. "Are you in here somewhere?"

"Ash is that you?" Brock asks from his seat.

"Brock you know my name is Ashley now." Ashley says.

"Oops sorry Ashley." Brock said. "I forgot about that little incident that transformed you. So do you want to battle me?"

"I sure do, but I want to wait for my friend Janine." Ashley said.

"Who is Janine?" Brock asks.

"Janine is Koga's daughter and she is traveling with me for a bit." Ashley said. "She wants to challenge you too."

"Okay we will wait for her." Brock said.

After a couple of hours of catching up on old times with Brock, Janine arrives in the gym.

"How about we have a tag battle?" Brock suggested.

"A Tag Battle what's that?" Ashley asked curiously.

"It's a battle where two Pokemon each are sent out at the same time. I will send out my two Pokemon and you two can send out two of your Pokemon."

"That sounds like a plan." Ashley said. "Janine want to give that a try?"

Janine nods and joins Ashley. "Venonat I choose you!" She says.

"I choose you Ivysaur!" Ashley said with a wink and a pose as she sent out her seed pokemon.

"Venonat use confusion on Geodude." Janine said.

"Ivysaur use Sunny Day followed by Solar Beam on Onix!" Ashley said.

The attacks combined and knocked both of Brock's Pokemon out.

"Onix and Geodude are unable to battle." Flint said. "The winners are Ashley from Pallet Town, and Janine from Fuchsia City."

"As proof of your victories, I proudly present you with the Boulder Badge." Brock said as he presented Janine with hers. Brock then looks toward Ashley. "You have come a long way Ashley. You have truly earned this badge this time. Congratulations."

Ashley smiled and took the badge from Brock. She noticed it was the same badge that she had given back only this time she earned it as Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town.

"Thanks so much Brock!" Ashley said as she all of a sudden just hugged Brock then let go with a blush on her face. "I-I am so sorry Brock."

"No worries Ashley." Brock said with a smile. "I just count that as a hug from one of my little sisters. You are like the little sister I never had."

"Um Brock, you have 9 Brothers and Sisters." Ashley said. "Would that make me your honorary 10th sibiling?"

Brock laughs and nods as he points Ashley and Janine toward Mt. Moon and Cerulean City.

"Go on." Brock said. "Ashley I'm sure you can lead Janine to Cerulean City. You have been their before after all. Misty is waiting to see you again. Good luck."

"Thank you so much Brock." Ashley said as she gave Brock another hug. "I will be seeing you around."

Brock nodded and sent the two ten year old girls off to more adventure.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** Ashley and Janine go have no problem making it to Cerulean City after healing their Pokemon, also Team Rocket is leaving them alone for now. What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on New Life, New Journey:_ _Episode 07: Return to Cerulean City!_** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** To see what Ashley looks like at this point in the story click on the link in my profile marked "ashleyv32dotjpg" What do you think? Please Read and Review!


	7. Return to Cerulean City!

**_New Life, New Journey_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Adventure AU Follows the Anime closer than the game. This story Contains Ash to Ashley TG_**

**_Rating: T to be safe violence and romance later  
><em>**

**_Summary: Ash has just received his fourth badge from Sabrina. Anime Canon: from Episode 26: Pokemon Scent-Sation forward. What if Ash ended up not just disguised as a girl but is actually turned into one by Erika instead. How would the Anime differ? This is a retelling of the Adventures of Ash Ketchum who later became known a Ashley Ketchum. Would Ashley ever change back to his birth form? Or will he be a she forever. Ash got in quite a bit more trouble than he did in the Canon Episode. I will probably skip large chunks of the series and only cover the key events. I hope you enjoy my newest Ash to Ashley TG story._**

_**Disclaimer: I am not rich and I do not own Ash/Ashley, Misty, Janine or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.**_

_****_**_Episode 07: Return to Cerulean City!_**_**  
><strong>_

_**Author's Note: I will still only cover the major events of the Anime Series. It is basically my re-telling of the journey Ash took only as Ashley. Also from what you saw in the last chapter I am not going to cover the Exeggcute/Exeggutor Magician Episode since Misty and Brock are currently back at their gyms, however Ashley may take part in a magic show simlar to the one that Misty took part in during the Anime Episode: March of Exeggutor Squad. I also made Team Rocket only five years older than Ashley and Janine rather than seven. Brock is 14 rather than 16 at the moment.  
><strong>_

_**Ages: Ashley: 10, Team Rocket: 15, Janine: Age 10**_

_**Still no romance planned for a while yet.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on New Life, New Journey...<br>**_

After a couple of hours of catching up on old times with Brock, Janine arrives in the gym.

"How about we have a tag battle?" Brock suggested.

"A Tag Battle what's that?" Ashley asked curiously.

"It's a battle where two Pokemon each are sent out at the same time. I will send out my two Pokemon and you two can send out two of your Pokemon."

"That sounds like a plan." Ashley said. "Janine want to give that a try?"

Janine nods and joins Ashley. "Venonat I choose you!" She says.

"I choose you Ivysaur!" Ashley said with a wink and a pose as she sent out her seed pokemon.

"Venonat use confusion on Geodude." Janine said.

"Ivysaur use Sunny Day followed by Solar Beam on Onix!" Ashley said.

The attacks combined and knocked both of Brock's Pokemon out.

"Onix and Geodude are unable to battle." Flint said. "The winners are Ashley from Pallet Town, and Janine from Fuchsia City."

"As proof of your victories, I proudly present you with the Boulder Badge." Brock said as he presented Janine with hers. Brock then looks toward Ashley. "You have come a long way Ashley. You have truly earned this badge this time. Congratulations."

Ashley smiled and took the badge from Brock. She noticed it was the same badge that she had given back only this time she earned it as Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town.

"Thanks so much Brock!" Ashley said as she all of a sudden just hugged Brock then let go with a blush on her face. "I-I am so sorry Brock."

"No worries Ashley." Brock said with a smile. "I just count that as a hug from one of my little sisters. You are like the little sister I never had."

"Um Brock, you have 9 Brothers and Sisters." Ashley said. "Would that make me your honorary 10th sibiling?"

Brock laughs and nods as he points Ashley and Janine toward Mt. Moon and Cerulean City.

"Go on." Brock said. "Ashley I'm sure you can lead Janine to Cerulean City. You have been their before after all. Misty is waiting to see you again. Good luck."

"Thank you so much Brock." Ashley said as she gave Brock another hug. "I will be seeing you around."

Brock nodded and sent the two ten year old girls off to more adventure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Ashley and Janine successfully made it through Mt. Moon and went to visit Bill the Pokemaniac...<strong>_

"We should get to Cerulean City shortly." Ashley said to her friend. "So how long do you want to travel with me?"

"At least until after you get the Cascade, Thunder, and Marsh Badges." Janine remarked. "Not sure what to do after that."

"Well you have plenty of time to think about that. So let's get to Cerulean Gym." Ashley said.

As the two girls entered the City, they immediately saw a building with a Dewgong on top of it.

"Hey Ashley, is that the Cerulean Gym?" Janine asked as she pointed to a building.

Ashley and Pikachu nod in acknowledgement.

"First we need to head to the Pokemon Center to rejuvenate our Pokemon team." Ashley suggested.

Janine nodded in agreement with her friend and they went to heal their Pokemon.

In a matter of five minutes, their Pokemon were healed.

"So why don't we go check out a water show before we battle Misty." Ashley suggested. "Sound like a plan?"

"Sure does." Janine said as she went to pay for the tickets. "I got the tickets."

"You didn't have to do that Janine." Ashley said.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." Janine said.

"Thank you so much." Ashley said. "Let's go find our seats."

Janine nodded and gave Ashley her ticket and they went to their seats.

The show then started and it lasted two to three hours long. Ashley then waited for everyone to leave the stadium.

"So now that everyone has left," Ashley started. "Why don't we go see if Misty will be willing to give us a tag battle."

"Sounds like a plan." Janine said as they made their way out of the stands and went to the lobby to wait for Misty.

"So I hear you two want a tag battle am I right?" Misty asked. "I accept your challenge. Meet me in the arena."

"Sure thing Misty." Ashley said. "Let's go Janine."

"Okay." Janine said.

Misty nodded and headed to the arena to wait for her challengers.

A few minutes later Janine and Ashley arrived in the Arena.

"We are here Misty." Ashley said.

"Time for us to battle you." Janine said.

"I know that I choose Staryu and Starmie!" Misty said as she sent out her Pokemon.

"I choose you Ivysaur." Ashley said.

"Come on out Venomoth!" Janine said as she sent out her Pokemon.

"This is a two on two battle between Misty the Gym Leader of Cerulean City and the challengers Janine from Fuchsia City and Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town. No substitutions allowed." Violet said. "When both Pokemon of one side are knocked out the battle is over. Let the battle begin."

"Ivysaur start off with Sunny Day!"

"Staryu use Rapid Spin, Starmie use Psychic." Misty said.

"Venomoth use Stun Spore on Starmie." Janine said.

"Ivysaur use Solar Beam!" Ashley said.

The Solar Beam missed surprisingly as Ivysaur was hit by Rapid Spin.

Stun Spore paralyzed Starmie before it could wash off the Stun Spore.

"Venomoth use Silver Wind on Starmie!" Janine said.

"Ivysaur use Solar Beam one more time!" Ashley said.

Both attacks connected knocking Staryu and Starmie out.

"Staryu and Starmie are unable to battle." Violet said. "The winners of this match are Ivysaur and Venomoth!"

"Alright!" Ashley and Janine said. "We won! Great job! Return!"

With that Ivysaur and Venomoth were recalled.

"I will meet you two out in the lobby after I take my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center." Misty said. "Staryu, Starmie return."

With that Staryu and Starmie were returned and Misty headed to the Pokemon Center, while Ashley and Janine returned to the lobby to wait.

Ashley also decided to go heal her Pokemon at the Pokemon Center as well as Janine.

A few minutes later Ashley and Janine returned from healing their Pokemon to be greeted by Misty.

"So where did you two go?" Misty asked. "I have been waiting for you two."

"We went to heal our Pokemon a couple minutes after you did." Ashley said.

"Oh okay." Misty said as she took two badges out. "This time Ashley, you have earned it fair and square."

"Thanks Misty!" Ashley said as she hugged her friend. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad being a girl for a while. I think it has actually made me a bit smarter."

"That's good." Misty said. "Just don't go back to your old habit of leaping before you look. Look before you leap and it will make you an even better trainer."

"Thanks Mist." Ashley said. "I guess I will see you around."

"Same here Misty." Janine said. "We will both see you around."

Ashley and Janine then realized that they forgot to do something.

"Alright!" Janine and Ashley said. "We just won... the Cascade Badge!"

With that Ashley and Janine posed briefly and continued on their way.

Misty waved good bye to her two friends and went back to her gym duties.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on the road...<strong>_

"So where is our next stop?" Janine asked.

"Well, Vermilion City is our next stop." Ashley said. "That is where I will battle Lt. Surge again for my Thunder Badge."

"Should we capture some ground Pokemon as well?" Janine asked. "I think you captured a Sandshrew didn't you in Mt. Moon?"

"I think I did." Ashley said. "Though I am not really sure, so we better head somewhere to capture some ground Pokemon."

"That sounds like a good idea." Janine said.

With that Ashley and Janine went to continue their training before going to Vermilion Gym to Challenge Lt. Surge. It would take about a week to get there because Ashley and Janine are going to do some training.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** Ashley and Janine, after a week of being on the road and training for about a week as well catching some ground type Pokemon. Now it was time for their gym battle with Lt. Surge. Will Ashley and Janine win or lose? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Life, New Journey:_ _Episode 08: Return to Vermilion City!_** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** To see what Ashley looks like at this point in the story click on the link in my profile marked "ashleyv32dotjpg" What do you think? Please Read and Review!


	8. Return to Vermilion City!

**_New Life, New Journey_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Adventure AU Follows the Anime closer than the game. This story Contains Ash to Ashley TG_**

**_Rating: T to be safe violence and romance later  
><em>**

**_Summary: Ash has just received his fourth badge from Sabrina. Anime Canon: from Episode 26: Pokemon Scent-Sation forward. What if Ash ended up not just disguised as a girl but is actually turned into one by Erika instead. How would the Anime differ? This is a retelling of the Adventures of Ash Ketchum who later became known a Ashley Ketchum. Would Ashley ever change back to his birth form? Or will he be a she forever. Ash got in quite a bit more trouble than he did in the Canon Episode. I will probably skip large chunks of the series and only cover the key events. I hope you enjoy my newest Ash to Ashley TG story._**

_**Disclaimer: I am not rich and I do not own Ash/Ashley, Misty, Janine or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.**_

_****_**__Episode 08: Return to Vermilion City!__**_****_

_**Author's Note: I will still only cover the major events of the Anime Series. It is basically my re-telling of the journey Ash took only as Ashley. Also from what you saw in the last chapter I am not going to cover the Exeggcute/Exeggutor Magician Episode since Misty and Brock are currently back at their gyms, however Ashley may take part in a magic show simlar to the one that Misty took part in during the Anime Episode: March of Exeggutor Squad. I also made Team Rocket only five years older than Ashley and Janine rather than seven. Brock is 14 rather than 16 at the moment.  
><strong>_

_**Ages: Ashley: 10, Team Rocket: 15, Janine: Age 10**_

_**Still no romance planned for a while yet.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on New Life, New Journey...<br>**_

Ashley and Janine defeated Misty for their second badge the Cascade Badge. Now Ashley has three badges and Janine has two. Will Ashley get another badge? Also will Janine get her third badge? To find out Read On!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on the road...<strong>_

"So where is our next stop?" Janine asked.

"Well, Vermilion City is our next stop." Ashley said. "That is where I will battle Lt. Surge again for my Thunder Badge."

"Should we capture some ground Pokemon as well?" Janine asked. "I think you captured a Sandshrew didn't you in Mt. Moon?"

"I think I did." Ashley said. "Though I am not really sure, so we better head somewhere to capture some ground Pokemon."

"That sounds like a good idea." Janine said.

With that Ashley and Janine went to continue their training before going to Vermilion Gym to Challenge Lt. Surge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week Later...<strong>_

"Well do you think we are ready to take on Lt. Surge?" Ashley asked.

"I think we are." Janine said. "So shall we go to challenge Surge?"

Ashley nodded as they headed toward the Gym.

"I Ashley Ketchum of Pallet Town wish to challenge Lt. Surge to a battle." Ashley said. "

"I Janine from Vermilion City, wish to battle you as well Lt. Surge." Janine said. "Could we make it a Tag Battle?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Lt. Surge said. "I choose Pikachu and Raichu."

"Pikachu, sweetie are you ready to face Raichu again?" Ashley asked her starter.

Pikachu nods and jumps off of Ashley's shoulder and takes his place on the battle field.

"I choose you Sandshrew!" Janine said as she sent out her ground type.

"This is a two-on-two battle between Ashley Ketchum of Pallet Town and Janine of Fuchsia City and Lt. Surge the Vermilion City Gym Leader. The battle is over when both of either sides Pokemon is knocked out!" The Ref said. "Let the battle begin."

With that the three battlers nodded and were ready for a battle.

"Pikachu use Thunder Wave, Raichu use Thunderbolt!" Lt. Surge said.

"Sandshrew use Poison Sting!" Janine said.

"Pikachu use Agility followed by Thunder!"

"Dodge the attacks both of you!" Lt. Surge said.

The two Pokemon tried to comply but couldn't as they were both Poisoned. The Electric Attacks didn't phase Sandshrew at all and barely hit Pikachu.

"Use Double Dig!" Ashley and Janine both said together.

Both Pokemon burrowed underground Pikachu and Raichu were confused and couldn't figure out where the two Pokemon went.

The two confused Pokemon didn't even think about using their hearing as Sandshrew and Pikachu came up from under the ground and hit the two Pokemon dead on.

The two Pokemon that belonged to Lt. Surge were knocked out immediately since they were already weakened.

"Pikachu and Raichu are unable to battle." The Ref said. "The winners are Sandshrew and Pikachu! The winners of this tag match are Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town and Janine from Fuchsia City!"

"Return guys." Lt. Surge said dejectedly. "Thanks for your hard work."

Lt. Surge then turned to the two girls.

"Well, I guess you two deserve this badge." Lt. Surge said as he handed each girl a Thunder Badge. "Good luck with the rest of your journey young ladies."

"Thank you very much Lt. Surge." Ashley said as she shook Lt. Surge's hand and released it.

"We appreciate the battle." Janine said. "I will tell my father hello for you Lt. Surge."

"You do that Janine." Lt. Surge said. "It was nice to meet you. Also Ashley, it was nice to see you again. Good luck with the remainder of the journey."

"Thank you sir." Ashley said as she curtsied it seems the chemicals that transformed her made her more polite than she had ever been as Ash.

"We just won..." Ashley and Janine chorused. "The Thunder Badge!"

Ashley and Janine winked and posed and headed on their way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week Later...<strong>_

Ashley and Janine have been traveling for quite sometime now and have now arrived in Saffron City. The Haunter that Ashley had given to Sabrina was given permission by Sabrina herself to seek out Ash or rather Ashley. Haunter did eventually find Ashley, and even though Ashley was a girl now the Haunter still recognized her and opted to become part of Ashley's team so Ashley's team now consisted of Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Pidgeotto, and Haunter. So now Ashley and Janine arrived in Saffron City after a sidetrack to Lavender Town so Janine could capture a Ghost Pokemon. She managed to capture a Gastly she also captured an Ekans which evolved into Arbok. So Janine's team consisted of the following Pokemon: Venonat, Venomoth, Gastly, Arbok, Weezing, and Nidorina. So now they were off to the gym after restoring their Pokemon. Ashley loves being a girl now more than ever. She has accomplished so much more than she did as Ash, that she is leaning toward staying female for the rest of her life even if a cure for Erika's Concoction is found. Also after training for a while, Haunter evolved into Gengar since it had changed hands quite a bit. Now Ashley's Pokemon team consisted of: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, and Gengar. Now it was time for Ashley's rematch with Sabrina. Janine then spoke up.

"I have really enjoyed traveling with you these past few months Ashley." Janine said, "but once we get the Marsh Badge from Sabrina, I am going to head to Celadon City to take on Erika and go off on my own journey. Let's promise to see each other in the Indigo League Competition."

"Agreed Janine," Ashley said to her best human friend. "Let's make our battle the best battle we have ever had."

"Deal!" Janine said as she shook Ashley's hand. "Let's get to Saffron Gym."

Ashley nodded as she led Janine to Saffron City.

What is in store for Ashley and Janine now, will they get their Marsh Badges? To find out stay tuned.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** After arriving in Saffron City, Ashley and Janine head to the gym, however Team Rocket shows up again to try and ruin everything. What will happen now? Will Ashley and Janine win or lose? will Ashley and Janine even get their battle with Sabrina? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on New Life, New Journey:_ _Episode 09: Return to Saffron City!_** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** To see what Ashley looks like at this point in the story click on the link in my profile marked "ashleyv32dotjpg" What do you think? Please Read and Review! Also, I will be using some Generation V Attacks with Ashley's Pokemon. I am not sure if I will do that with Janine's Pokemon. I am still debating whether or not to bring Misty and Brock back and have them travel with Ashley. As of right now there are still no pairing planned. Please enjoy, read, and review!


	9. Return to Saffron City!

**_New Life, New Journey_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Adventure AU Follows the Anime closer than the game. This story Contains Ash to Ashley TG_**

**_Rating: T to be safe violence and romance later_**

**_Summary: Ash has just received his fourth badge from Sabrina. Anime Canon: from Episode 26: Pokemon Scent-Sation forward. What if Ash ended up not just disguised as a girl but is actually turned into one by Erika instead. How would the Anime differ? This is a retelling of the Adventures of Ash Ketchum who later became known a Ashley Ketchum. Would Ashley ever change back to his birth form? Or will he be a she forever. Ash got in quite a bit more trouble than he did in the Canon Episode. I will probably skip large chunks of the series and only cover the key events. I hope you enjoy my newest Ash to Ashley TG story._**

_**Disclaimer: I am not rich and I do not own Ash/Ashley, Misty, Janine or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.**_

_**Author's Note: I will still only cover the major events of the Anime Series. It is basically my re-telling of the journey Ash took only as Ashley. Also from what you saw in the last chapter I am not going to cover the Exeggcute/Exeggutor Magician Episode since Misty and Brock are currently back at their gyms, however Ashley may take part in a magic show simlar to the one that Misty took part in during the Anime Episode: March of Exeggutor Squad. I also made Team Rocket only five years older than Ashley and Janine rather than seven. Brock is 14 rather than 16 at the moment.**_

_**_Episode 09: Return to Saffron City!_**_

_**Ages: Ashley: 10, Team Rocket: 15, Janine: Age 10**_

_**Still no romance planned for a while yet.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on New Life, New Journey...<br>**_

Ashley and Janine defeated Lt. Surge and earned their Thunder Badges.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week Later after the Vermilion City Battle...<strong>_

Ashley and Janine have been traveling for quite sometime now and have now arrived in Saffron City. The Haunter that Ashley had given to Sabrina was given permission by Sabrina herself to seek out Ash or rather Ashley. Haunter did eventually find Ashley, and even though Ashley was a girl now the Haunter still recognized her and opted to become part of Ashley's team so Ashley's team now consisted of Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Pidgeotto, and Haunter. So now Ashley and Janine arrived in Saffron City after a sidetrack to Lavender Town so Janine could capture a Ghost Pokemon. She managed to capture a Gastly she also captured an Ekans which evolved into Arbok. So Janine's team consisted of the following Pokemon: Venonat, Venomoth, Gastly, Arbok, Weezing, and Nidorina. So now they were off to the gym after restoring their Pokemon. Ashley loves being a girl now more than ever. She has accomplished so much more than she did as Ash, that she is leaning toward staying female for the rest of her life even if a cure for Erika's Concoction is found. Also after training for a while, Haunter evolved into Gengar since it had changed hands quite a bit. Now Ashley's Pokemon team consisted of: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, and Gengar. Now it was time for Ashley's rematch with Sabrina. Janine then spoke up.

"I have really enjoyed traveling with you these past few months Ashley." Janine said, "but once we get the Marsh Badge from Sabrina, I am going to head to Celadon City to take on Erika and go off on my own journey. Let's promise to see each other in the Indigo League Competition."

"Agreed Janine," Ashley said to her best human friend. "Let's make our battle the best battle we have ever had."

"Deal!" Janine said as she shook Ashley's hand. "Let's get to Saffron Gym."

Ashley nodded as she led Janine to Saffron City.

"Well here is the gym." Ashley said. "Are you ready for our battle?"

"I sure am." Janine said.

Ashley and Janine made their way through all the trainers in the gym and eventually made it to the room with Sabrina.

* * *

><p>"I knew you were coming months ago after you got transformed Ashley." Sabrina said with the monotone voice she used when she first met Ash. "I will accept your tag battle challenge. Alakazam, Mr. Mime I choose you."<p>

Ashley did a Pirouette and a pose. "Gengar I choose you!" Ashley said.

"I choose you Venomoth!" Janine said.

"This is a tag battle between Sabrina the Saffron City Gym Leader and Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town and Janine from Fuchsia City." The Referee said. "Let the battle begin!"

"Alakazam use Teleport and Psychic!" Sabrina said.

"Dodge Gengar and come back at Alakazam with Night Shade!" Ashley said.

"Mr. Mime use Confusion on Venomoth!" Sabrina said.

"Dodge it Venomoth and use Silver Wind!"

The battle went back and forth between the trainers until it was down to one last attack from Ash and Janinine's Pokemon. Alakazam and Mr. Mime were very weak and could barely stand but were still holding on none the less.

"Venomoth Silver Wind!" Janine said.

"Gengar use Hypnosis followed by Nightmare and Hex on Alakazam!" Ashley said.

"Now Venomoth!" Janine said. "Use Bug Buzz on Mr. Mime to finish it off!"

Gengar and Venomoth skillfully hit the opposing Pokemon. Mr. Mime and Alakazam tried to dodge it but couldn't as they took the full brunt of the attacks.

Eventually the two Psychic Pokemon had swirls in their eyes indicating that they have fainted.

"Mr. Mime and Alakazam are unable to battle." The referee said. "The winners are Gengar and Venomoth! That means the match goes to the team of Ashley and Janine

After recalling their Pokemon, both Ash and Janine were given a Marsh Badge a piece.

"Congratulations to both of you." Sabrina said with a giggle in a normal voice. She just did the Monotone to throw Ashley off. "Sorry about the Monotone attacks, but I figured that me speaking in a monotone voice would scare you and make the battle easier for me to win."

"I figured you were just messing with me Sab." Ashley said. "That's the reason why I didn't get worried because I knew you were just acting. Thanks for the great battle Sabrina!"

"You are very welcome Ashley." Sabrina said. "You did a great job as well Janine."

"Thanks Sabrina." Janine said.

Ashley and Janine took a pose and proclaimed with pride. "We just won a Marsh Badge!"

Ashley and Janine waved bye to Sabrina and went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon, which didn't seem to take a lot of time at all.

After the Pokemon are healed, Janine and Ashley go their separate way promising to meet again someday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week or So Later on Ashley's Pokemon Journey...<br>**_

Ashley arrives at an approach to what looks to be a bridge with a lift-span on it. She enters the Pokemon Center and then contacts Professor Oak and to her surprise also speaks to her mom and tells her how she has been doing since that fateful day months ago. Ashley explains what happened and told Delia that she was just fine. After Ashley hung up there was an urgent phone call from Sunny Town telling them about several Sick Pokemon. Nurse Joy needed some medicine right away. Ashley then volunteered to run the medicine to Sunny Town seems how she was the only one currently in the center. She also noticed that the only way across the bay was by bike. Ashley put the medicine in her backpack and rented a bike. It was collapsible, but Ashley had to give it back after she was done using it. So she thought anyway, she knew that she couldn't afford a bike because it cost so much money. She then remembered that she picked up a couple of Bike Vouchers in Vermilion City. Well Both her and Janine did. Janine didn't want hers so she gave hers to Ashley. Ashley could use one of them now, and the other one to pay Misty back. That's what she was going to do. Before Ashley headed out into the storm, she asked Nurse Joy if she could have the bike. Nurse Joy said she could have it if she had a Bike Voucher. Ashley presented Nurse Joy the Bike Voucher. Nurse Joy then gave the bike to Ashley. Ashley then asked if she could ship something to a friend of hers. She owed Misty a bike and she was going to make good on it. Luckily she found a bike exactly like the one that Pikachu trashed when he was fighting the Spearow.

"Nurse Joy, I would like this bike sent to Cerulean City Gym gift wrapped." Ashley said as she presented Nurse Joy with her other Bike Voucher and paid for the gift wrap and shipping. She had won a lot of money since that fateful day where she became the girl she was now today. She was still debating whether or not to change back should a cure be found. Ashley also bought a card and wrote in it a lot neater than she did when she was a guy. She was finding it harder and harder to believe that she was once a guy that hated perfume. Now she was a girl and love perfume so much. She was hoping to find Mr. Right sometime. She cringed at that thought. She wasn't ready to date guys yet or date anybody. She was only 10 after all.

In very neat writing this is what she wrote in the letter to Misty:

_Dear Misty,_

_Thank you so much for supporting me through thick and then when I was traveling with you, even though it was as a nasty boy, for part of my journey. I am now 100 % Female in everything right down to the mind and everything else associated with female. I appreciate all the help that you and Brock gave me. I have finally re-earned all my badges that I had earned as Ash right before Celadon. The longer I spend this way, the more comfortable I become with being a girl. I am so not sure when or if I will ever change back should a cure be found. I have still not gotten into guys yet, I think it will be a while since I am only 10. I am also not really interested in going the other way. Not at the moment anyway. I hope this pays you back for what Pikachu and I did to your bike when I first started my journey. Thank you for your continuing support, enjoy your present._

_Sincerely, _

_Ashley Ketchum your BFF!_

With that Ashley finished the letter to Misty and sealed it up and placed a stamp on the envelope as she put it in the mail box. Nurse Joy said the letter and the bike will get to Cerulean Gym within the next week so Misty will have both.

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"Really." Nurse Joy said as she put the box in the shipping pile along with the Envelope which was taped to the beautifully wrapped box that was covered in all kinds of bubbles and water Pokemon.

"Thank you so much for everything. Event the collapsible bike Nurse Joy."

"No problem Ashley." Nurse Joy said. "You better get that medicine to that sick Pokemon across the bay."

"Oh yeah that's right!" Ashley exclaimed. "Thanks again for everything."

With that Ashley headed outside and across the bridge to the other side.

Ashley successfully delivered the medicine for the sick Pokemon and then continued on her journey through Kanto.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** Now that Janine has departed, Ashley is on her own. She is once again caught in a storm and rushes into a mansion with a crooked sign on it. The sign reads Imite House. Ash then meets a girl with blue hair who looks just like her. Who is she really, also how is Team Rocket involved? Stay Tuned to find out

**_Next Time on New Life, New Journey:_ _Episode 10: Ditto's Mysterious Mansion_** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** To see what Ashley looks like at this point in the story click on the link in my profile marked "ashleyv32dotjpg" What do you think? Please Read and Review! Also, I will be using some Generation V Attacks with Ashley's Pokemon. I am not sure if I will do that with Janine's Pokemon. I am still debating whether or not to bring Misty and Brock back and have them travel with Ashley. As of right now there are still no pairing planned. Please enjoy, read, and review!


	10. Ditto's Mysterious Mansion and then Some

**_New Life, New Journey_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Adventure AU Follows the Anime closer than the game. This story Contains Ash to Ashley TG_**

**_Rating: T to be safe violence and romance later_**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I am not rich and I do not own Ash/Ashley, Misty, Janine or Brock or any of the characters that are in this story. I do however own this story so don't take without my permission. Also don't sue me.

_**Author's Note:**_ I will still only cover the major events of the Anime Series. It is basically my re-telling of the journey Ash took only as Ashley. Also from what you saw in the last chapter I am not going to cover the Exeggcute/Exeggutor Magician Episode since Misty and Brock are currently back at their gyms, however Ashley may take part in a magic show simlar to the one that Misty took part in during the Anime Episode: March of Exeggutor Squad. I also made Team Rocket only five years older than Ashley and Janine rather than seven. Brock is 14 rather than 16 at the moment.

_**_**_Episode 10: Ditto's Mysterious Mansion and More_**_**_

_**Ages:**_ Ashley: 10, Team Rocket: 15

_**Still no romance planned for a while yet.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on New Life, New Journey...<br>**_

After receiving the Marsh Badge from Sabrina in Saffron City, Ashley and Janine went their separate ways. They promised each other they would meet again in the league or later on in the journey. Also, Ashley was hoping to meet up with Misty and Brock again after a while to travel with them. She missed her other two best friends. She knew they would come back someday and decide to travel with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week or So Later on Ashley's Pokemon Journey...<br>**_

Ashley arrives at an approach to what looks to be a bridge with a lift-span on it. She enters the Pokemon Center and then contacts Professor Oak and to her surprise also speaks to her mom and tells her how she has been doing since that fateful day months ago. Ashley explains what happened and told Delia that she was just fine. After Ashley hung up there was an urgent phone call from Sunny Town telling them about several Sick Pokemon. Nurse Joy needed some medicine right away. Ashley then volunteered to run the medicine to Sunny Town seems how she was the only one currently in the center. She also noticed that the only way across the bay was by bike. Ashley put the medicine in her backpack and rented a bike. It was collapsible, but Ashley had to give it back after she was done using it. So she thought anyway, she knew that she couldn't afford a bike because it cost so much money. She then remembered that she picked up a couple of Bike Vouchers in Vermilion City. Well Both her and Janine did. Janine didn't want hers so she gave hers to Ashley. Ashley could use one of them now, and the other one to pay Misty back. That's what she was going to do. Before Ashley headed out into the storm, she asked Nurse Joy if she could have the bike. Nurse Joy said she could have it if she had a Bike Voucher. Ashley presented Nurse Joy the Bike Voucher. Nurse Joy then gave the bike to Ashley. Ashley then asked if she could ship something to a friend of hers. She owed Misty a bike and she was going to make good on it. Luckily she found a bike exactly like the one that Pikachu trashed when he was fighting the Spearow.

"Nurse Joy, I would like this bike sent to Cerulean City Gym gift wrapped." Ashley said as she presented Nurse Joy with her other Bike Voucher and paid for the gift wrap and shipping. She had won a lot of money since that fateful day where she became the girl she was now today. She was still debating whether or not to change back should a cure be found. Ashley also bought a card and wrote in it a lot neater than she did when she was a guy. She was finding it harder and harder to believe that she was once a guy that hated perfume. Now she was a girl and love perfume so much. She was hoping to find Mr. Right sometime. She cringed at that thought. She wasn't ready to date guys yet or date anybody. She was only 10 after all.

In very neat writing this is what she wrote in the letter to Misty:

_Dear Misty,_

_Thank you so much for supporting me through thick and then when I was traveling with you, even though it was as a nasty boy, for part of my journey. I am now 100% Female in everything right down to the mind and everything else associated with female. I appreciate all the help that you and Brock gave me. I have finally re-earned all my badges that I had earned as Ash right before Celadon. The longer I spend this way, the more comfortable I become with being a girl. I am so not sure when or if I will ever change back should a cure be found. I have still not gotten into guys yet, I think it will be a while since I am only 10. I am also not really interested in going the other way. Not at the moment anyway. I hope this pays you back for what Pikachu and I did to your bike when I first started my journey. Thank you for your continuing support, enjoy your present._

_Sincerely, _

_Ashley Ketchum your BFF!_

With that Ashley finished the letter to Misty and sealed it up and placed a stamp on the envelope as she put it in the mail box. Nurse Joy said the letter and the bike will get to Cerulean Gym within the next week so Misty will have both.

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"Really." Nurse Joy said as she put the box in the shipping pile along with the Envelope which was taped to the beautifully wrapped box that was covered in all kinds of bubbles and water Pokemon.

"Thank you so much for everything. Event the collapsible bike Nurse Joy."

"No problem Ashley." Nurse Joy said. "You better get that medicine to that sick Pokemon across the bay."

"Oh yeah that's right!" Ashley exclaimed. "Thanks again for everything."

With that Ashley headed outside and across the bridge to the other side.

Ashley successfully delivered the medicine for the sick Pokemon and then continued on her journey through Kanto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After delivering the medicine across the bay...<strong>_

Ashley was traveling toward her next destination which was Cinnabar Island. However, she was caught in a downpour and had to seek out shelter. Luckily she found some shelter and entered it. She looked around at the dark place. She noticed there were some bleachers in front of what seemed to be a stage. She wondered what this place was used for. It was really odd. Of all the places she had been to on her journey even as a boy, she really didn't want to remember that, but it was part of her past. She loved the way her life had turned. She has accomplished so much more as a girl than a guy. She really doesn't know what to think.

"Come on out Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Watortle, and Gengar." Ashley said as she called out her Pokemon. "I wish I would've asked Janine to stay with me. I guess she really wanted to go on a journey by herself. Pika Pal are you okay?"

Pikachu nodded and cuddled into Ashley's arms as her other Pokemon surrounded her. She thought about calling out Pidgeotto, but figured there really wasn't enough room on the stage for all of her Pokemon.

Then an Ivysaur came out on stage. It looked different though. Ashley thought about catching it, but figured that something was off about it so she pulled out her Pokedex.

"Ditto the Transform Pokemon." The Dex chimed. "It's special make up allows it to copy any Pokemon it sees. It also gains all it's moves when it transforms into a duplicate of an opponent. The only true move that Ditto has is Transform. However if somehow Transform is disabled, it has a sudden use move like every other Pokemon once the power for their moves run out. It is called Struggle. Due to the power of Struggle, the user of struggle also takes recoil damage."

Ashley then sees someone else behind the curtains and recalls all of her Pokemon but Ivysaur and Pikachu. The Raven-Haired girl then calls into backstage.

"Hey who are you?" Ashley asks.

"Tell me who you are first." The mysterious trainer says. It is obvious to Ashley that this trainer is female.

"My name is Ashley Colleen Ketchum from Pallet Town, but I go by Ashley. My aim is to be a great Pokemon Master." Ashley said in her soprano voice.

"The name is Duplica." the girl says in a different voice then switches to her own. "From the House of Imite."

"Nice to meet you Duplica." Ashley says as she shakes Duplica's hand. "That is an awesome Ditto you have, but what is with the face?"

The weird-faced Ivysaur whimpered and switched back to it's original form and jumped into Duplica's arms.

"What is with you little girl?" Duplica asks angrily. "Ditto was trying its hardest to impress."

Duplica then tried to smack Ashley after her Ditto had moved to her shoulder but was shocked by Pikachu lightly on the hand.

"Owwie!" Duplica said as she held her hand. "What did your Pokemon do that for?"

"You threatened me that's why." Ashley said as she hugged her Pokemon close to her chest. Pikachu had a bit of a nosebleed, but luckily none of it was on Ashley's outfit.

"Your Pikachu is kind of a perv isn't it?" Duplica asked.

"HE is not a perv." Ashley said. "I guess he is still trying to get used to my new appearance, gender and body."

"Um what do you mean?" Duplica asked a bit confused. "Haven't you always been a girl?"

"No I haven't." Ashley said. She knew she could trust Duplica. "Do you have a place to sit down so we can talk. I have a long story to tell."

"Sure do." Duplica said. "Follow me into the kitchen."

Ashley nods, returns Ivysaur, and follows Duplica into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Kitchen...<strong>_

"So what do you mean you haven't always been a girl?" Duplica asked.

"It all started about maybe 3 months or so ago..." Ashley started as she went into her tale of transgender transformation.

"I had just received my fourth badge from Sabrina and was looking to earn my fifth." Ashley said. "I was traveling with two of my friends at that point. We decided to split up and explore Celadon City on our own. I first went to the Pokemon center to heal my Pokemon. I then explored the town and then entered this perfume shop. At that point I really hated perfume and couldn't believe that girls actually wore that stuff..."

Ashley continued to tell her story. The rest of her story lasted the next two hours. Pikachu was confirming everything Ashley had said so far and Ditto was intent on on listening to Pikachu translate the story into PokeSpeak.

"Then finally, I sent the letter and the Bike Voucher to Cerulean City to pay my best friend back for the bike that Pikachu and I wrecked in our battle with the Spearow on the first day of my journey. I now have six badges and am on my way to Cinnabar Island to battle for my seventh badge. So there you have it, the entire story on how I went from dumb old dense Ashton Colin Ketchum to Ashley Colleen Ketchum. Feel free to believe it or not believe it. That is up to you." Ashley finally finished.

Duplica then continued to tell her story about why her Ditto's face never changes.

"Well we can easily fix that Duplica." Ashley said as she swung her raven hair out of her face. "It's best to train Pokemon to overcome their flaws by battling them. However, it is also good to have Pokemon with unique qualities."

All of a sudden smoke filled the room causing the two girls to cough. When the smoke cleared, Ditto and Pikachu were both gone.

"Who took our Pokemon?" Duplica asks.

"I am willing to bet you know who." Ashley said.

"Who are you talking about Ashley?" Duplica asked.

"Oh you will see." Ashley said. "So shall we focus on fixing this place up? Once we get Ditto back you will need a decent place to perform won't you?"

Duplica nodded and her and Ashley got to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Team Rocket...<strong>_

This section of the chapter went basically like the _**Episode 037: Ditto's Mysterious Mansion**_ of the Anime only Brock and Misty weren't there and it was Ashley instead of Ash. Team Rocket trained Ditto to overcome its flaws and create a perfect copy of Meowth. Now Team Rocket was about to return to their balloon and take Pikachu with them when the lights went out.

"Sorry Meowth! You are like out of your league here.

"Prepare for Trouble!" Ashley said as she turned around dressed like Jessie.

"And make it double!" Duplica said as she turned around dressed as James.

"To protect the world form devastation." Ashley says.

"To ignite all peoples within our nation!" Duplica says.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Ashley continues.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" Duplica said.

"Ashley!" Ashley said.

"Duplica!" Duplica said in her best imitation of James's voice.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Ashley said.

"Surrender now or Prepare to fight!" Duplica said.

"That's right!" Ashley and Duplica said together.

"Ivy Ivy Ivysaur!" Ivysaur said filling in for Meowth.

"Stop mocking our motto!" Jessie said as she sent out Arbok.

"To unite all peoples within our nation not Ignite!" James said angrily as he sent out Weezing.

"Ivysaur use Sunny Day followed by Solar Beam to break Pikachu free! Wartortle come on out and help get Ditto back!" Ashley said.

Ditto then transforms into Meowth and Duplica thanks Team Rocket for helping Ditto get over that habit.

"Can we just like get Ditto back without the fight?" Ashley pleads after returning the fainted Wartortle. Luckily Ivysaur caught Pikachu after it set Pikachu free.

Jessie agreed and gave one of the Meowths to Duplica. James and Jessie then took off.

"Hold it right there!" Duplica said. "This is not my Ditto!"

"How could you tell?" Jessie said as the balloon continued to fly up.

"What kind of trainer would I be if I didn't know my own Ditto?" Duplica says as she throws Meowth up into the balloon.

Ditto bites Jessie's hand and jumps out of the balloon. Duplica catches Ditto as Ashley returns Ivysaur.

"Time for a double Pikachu Power blast!" Ashley said to her starter.

Pikachu nods and gets ready and takes a fighting stance. Ditto lands beside Pikachu and transforms into him.

"Pikachu, Ditto! Double Thunder Attack!" Ashley and Duplica say together.

The two attacks hit Team Rockets balloon as they blast off again.

Duplica then puts on a show for Ashley. She is so glad she got to see this awesome show. Now that Ditto was over its habit and had a perfect transformation, Ashley knew that Duplica's shows would be a complete success from now on!

* * *

><p><em><strong>As Ashley's journey continued...<strong>_

She continued her trek to Cinnabar Island. She nearly said goodbye to Pikachu, but Pikachu decided to stay with her. She also met the Eevee Brothers and managed to get an Eevee for her sixth party Pokemon. She was also given the Evolution stones should she decide to Evolve Eevee into either Vaporeon, Jolteon, or Flareon. Ashley was reunited with Brock and Misty and decided to travel with them again. Ashley, Misty, and Brock wake up a Snorlax that was blocking the flow of the river to help a town's crops. Also, in Dark City, our three heroes settled the differences between the Yas and Kas Gyms and got them to combine both the gyms into one. They also met a magician and helped them out with a magic show. Ashley and Misty were the assistants to a magician named Melvin after they helped Exeggcute evolve into Exeggutor. Since Charmeleon had evolved from Charmander a while ago and willingly obeyed Ashley, no one worried about Charmeleon becoming disobedient. Also they helped Cassandra evolve her Paras, and they came across Jigglypuff who loved to sing, and would draw on anyone who fell asleep during its song. With that Ashley, Misty, and Brock continued their journey and came to a canyon that was being excavated for fossils. Will Ashley or anyone catch a Prehistoric Pokemon? To find out, you have to be on the lookout.

Where several adventures end, another begins. What is in store for our heroes?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** Now that Ashley is reunited with her traveling companions Misty and Brock, what more adventures will our heroes come across when they enter a canyon that is being excavated? Be on the lookout to find out

**_Next Time on New Life, New Journey:_ _Episode 11: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon & Then Some! _**coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** To see what Ashley looks like at this point in the story click on the link in my profile marked "ashleyv32dotjpg" What do you think? Please Read and Review! Also, I will be using some Generation V Attacks with Ashley's Pokemon. I am not sure if I will do that with Janine's Pokemon. I am still debating whether or not to bring Misty and Brock back and have them travel with Ashley. As of right now there are still no pairing planned. Please enjoy, read, and review!


End file.
